


То, что тебя не убивает

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, M/M, Original Slash, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на оридж-реверс по заявке: Один опытный опер никак не может поймать одного киллера. Киллер имеет особенную репутацию в определенных кругах. Если он брал заказ, он всегда его выполнял. Как бы цель не пряталась, куда бы ни скрывалась, она будет уничтожена. Киллера никто не знает в лицо. И если ему не заплатят вторую часть за выполненный заказ, заказчик тоже будет уничтожен. Опер долго гоняется за убийцей, он знает его почерк. Такое впечатление, будто киллер играет с опером. Какие планы у киллера на полицейского? Кто же этот киллер? И кто кого, в конце концов, поймает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что тебя не убивает

Кофе отдавал жженой резиной да и пах не лучше. Дерьмовый день, дерьмовый кофе.   
Знакомый коридор казался бесконечным туннелем, низкие потолки давили, лишая воздуха. Блэйк завернул за угол и остановился у двери бюро. Внизу на ней виднелись черные отметины от обуви — никто здесь не брался за ручку, предпочитая открывать пинком или с ноги.   
Войдя, Блэйк первым делом швырнул в мусорное ведро бумажный стаканчик с остатками кофе. Рядом с плаката на стене смотрел Идеальный коп: выглаженная черная форма, блестящий на солнце значок, так смахивавший на дешевую пластмассу для детских игрушек, белозубая улыбка и вздернутый большой палец на правой руке словно обещание — все окей, пока я патрулирую вашу улицу. "Спи спокойно, Милтон-Сити!" — крупными белыми буквами и ниже гораздо мельче: "Лотус Продакшин Компани, все права защищены".   
— Пусти, сука! Всех вас порежем, свиньи поганые!   
Блэйк оглянулся. Морган и Уилкокс тащили прочь изрядно помятого байкера в разодранной футболке. Наручники и разбитый нос не мешали ему орать и вырываться, впрочем, подобное в бюро происходило каждые десять минут и давно никого не интересовало.   
Мимо прошла Дана с какими-то подшивками в руках. Как ни старались в ЛПК перевести все бумажные документы в электронный формат, находились новые и новые дела, осевшие на полках бюро еще лет двадцать назад.   
— Дана, — Блэйк подошел к ее столу, — то дело насчет двойного убийства все еще у тебя?  
— И тебе доброе утро, Блэйк. — Она медленно сложила папки, поправила, чтобы лежали аккуратно, затем подняла на него глаза и улыбнулась. — Дай угадаю, в отпуске не сиделось? Заскучал?  
— Появилось кое-что. Это срочно, — добавил Блэйк, заметив ее взгляд.  
— Ну да. Срочно, даже не сомневаюсь. Блэйк, Блэйк… Кто-то лишний отгул выбить не может, а тебя с работы не выгонишь. На прошлой неделе, — понизив голос, Дана наклонилась вперед, — начальство имело Харриса во всех позах. Три часа.  
— И он, как обычно, подмахивал?   
— Угадал. Стоная от удовольствия и прося добавки, а потом устроил разнос нам. — Дана перестала улыбаться и, вздохнув, открыла ящик стола. — Вот, держи. — Перед Блэйком оказалась стандартная серая папка, в которую подшивались дела. — Почти все материалы есть в системе, так что можешь зайти от своего логина и пользоваться на здоровье.   
Перевернув несколько страниц, Блэйк пробежал глазами по строчкам.   
— Почти? Только не говори, что они опять...  
Дана пожала плечами.  
— Ты знаешь правила: нет других правил, кроме желаний ЛПК.   
— Ублюдки.   
Взгляд сам собой вернулся к плакату на стене. Улыбка Идеального копа казалась настоящей издевкой.  
— Лучше притормози, — посоветовала Дана. — Из тех, кто работал тут до Переформирования, осталось всего человек пять, включая нас с тобой. Если не хочешь выйти в отставку в тридцать лет… Я не хочу. — Она посмотрела на маленькую фото-голограмму в углу стола. — Мне еще мальчишек в колледж отдавать, я просто не могу себе этого позволить.   
— Поэтому ты сообщаешь мне… всякое? — Блэйк кивнул на папку.   
— Считай это моим личным актом неповиновения ЛПК, ну или дружеским жестом, сам выбери.   
— Спасибо, — кивнул Блэйк.   
Нельзя было требовать от Даны слишком многого. Она хоть и не занималась оперативной работой, но в бюро проработала достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда надо и не надо отстаивать свои убеждения. Жаль, что сам Блэйк понятливостью не отличался.   
— Ладно, — вздохнула она через минуту, — спрашивай и вали к себе, проблемы нам обоим не нужны.  
— Спасибо, — повторил он. — Какие файлы ты не внесла?   
— Они в конце, увидишь. Когда закончишь, положи папку мне на стол. Только, Блэйк, осторожнее с ней, чтобы Харрис не увидел, к концу дня она отправится в Печку.   
— Не с моим ли отпуском связана такая срочность? — То, с какой поспешностью его выперли отдыхать, рождало интересные вопросы.   
— Не знаю, может, ты просто параноик, — усмехнулась Дана. — А может, слишком увлекся этими убийствами, понимаешь меня?  
— Я просто устал. — Блэйк потер глаза. Во рту все еще чувствовался омерзительный привкус плохого кофе. — И отпуск тут ни при чем. Эти мудаки подмяли под себя весь город, и если так пойдет дальше, безопаснее будет выкинуть на хер значок и заняться бухгалтерией.   
— Мы оба знаем, что значок ты не выкинешь. — Дана посмотрела на размалеванную проститутку, которая дожидалась своей очереди на регистрацию. — Кому-то же нужно разбираться с этим дерьмом.   
Кому-то, так почему именно ему, думал Блэйк, проходя в соседнее помещение.   
Стоило уйти на неделю в отпуск, как его стол тут же завалили всяким хламом. Блэйк включил компьютер и спихнул кипу бумаг со стола — прямо в мусорку. Если там и оставалось что-то нужное, пусть теперь ищут в Печке.   
Настроение было прескверным. День не заладился с самого утра, и ситуация в бюро не добавила ему радужных красок. Как будто мало было того, что Блэйка то ли как бы отстранили, то ли как бы и нет — он не понял, наверное, сам Харрис не знал, что имел в виду, когда запретил ему заниматься расследованиями.   
Полиция знавала и лучшие деньки, но то, что произошло с ней за последний год, было настоящей катастрофой. Правительство не делало секрета из простого факта, что страна уже давно и прочно находилась под пятой нескольких компаний-монополистов. Глупо скрывать то, что знают все.   
Сначала под Переформирование попали здравоохранение и образование. Бесплатное лечение и обучение остались в прошлом, зато появилась запутанная система кредитов, при которой до конца жизни человек оставался должником корпораций. Предполагалось, что все эти изменения делаются на благо общества, но больше походило на хорошую мину при плохой игре.   
До недавнего времени полицию не трогали, возможно, боялись или не доверяли, однако продолжалось это недолго. Кого-то отправили в отставку, других на пенсию, с особо несговорчивыми не церемонились, замещая их своими кадрами.   
Блэйк не качал права как некоторые и не стремился урвать кусок побольше, так что его не трогали, но он был хорошим полицейским и работу свою знал. В какой-то момент ему дали понять, что не одобряют расследование, которое Блэйк собирался начать в ближайшем будущем. Он давно собирал материал, складывал одно с другим, чтобы объединить сразу три десятка дел, но… Кто-то наверху не хотел, чтобы Блэйк копался в этих делах. И чем больше они не хотели, тем упрямей становился Блэйк.  
— Карьера надоела, Норвуд? — орал Харрис, вызвав его на ковер. — Я тебе устрою уход с почестями, подожди! Я тебе, говнюк, такой уход устрою!  
Харриса не любили за пресмыкание перед шефом полиции и регулярные выволочки, которые он устраивал всему бюро. Тем не менее, лучше уж он, чем кто-то из ЛПК.  
Блэйк подключился к системе и запросил материалы, над которыми работал все последние месяцы. Официально он не имел права заниматься этим, но не хотел бросать расследование на полдороги.   
Доступ предсказуемо оказался закрыт. Что ж, следовало ожидать чего-то подобного.   
Проверив две другие зацепки, Блэйк убедился, что Харрис не был в курсе всех его подозрений. В конце концов, отчет он так и не сдал, а после той показательной порки и не собирался.   
Блэйк оглянулся — не следит ли кто — и открыл папку, отданную ему Даной.   
Жертвы: Энрике и Хавьер Коррото, родные братья, застрелены посреди улицы прямо у выхода из клуба, владельцами которого и являлись. Снайпер уложил их одним выстрелом — чисто сработал, как всегда.   
Поймав себя чуть ли не на одобрении, Блэйк постарался выкинуть из головы личностные оценки, пусть смерть глав наркобизнеса и не вызывала сочувствия. Не стоило забывать, что снайпер работал за плату, а не по собственному желанию. Заказных убийств в Милтон-Сити хватало, чуть ли не каждую неделю убивали одного "биг босса", и на смену ему приходил другой. Подобные дела были не лучше, чем ограбления банков или бытовуха с поножовщиной, киллера почти никогда не удавалось поймать, по крайней мере не после первой жертвы.   
Примерно год назад Блэйк работал над делом об убийстве главы департамента городского водоснабжения. Перешел дорогу не тем людям — ясно как день, но раскрыть подобное преступление вряд ли бы удалось. Блэйк занимался им постольку-поскольку, даже не надеясь выйти на предполагаемого заказчика. Дело передали Блэйку, чтобы отвязаться от него, — Харрису не нравилось, что он вечно "сует свой нос куда не следует", вот и сделал одолжение маявшемуся без дела детективу, словно кость собаке бросил.   
Убитый Джон Ньюлисс не отличался добродетелями и, судя по показаниям коллег и подчиненных, был тем еще засранцем. Сколько он наворовал у города за годы упорной работы, одному богу известно, и вряд ли остался хоть кто-то, кроме безутешной вдовы и не менее безутешной любовницы, кто бы помянул его добрым словом.   
Блэйку не нравилось заниматься бессмысленной рутиной, которая ни к чему бы не привела, однако он в самом деле был хорошим копом. Опрос свидетелей дал противоречивые зацепки: кто-то видел, как от здания, откуда стреляли, стремительно отъехал черный седан, но без номеров ловить здесь было нечего. Снайпер не оставил улик, ни отпечатков, ни гильз. Он тоже хорошо знал свою работу. Дело легло на полку бюро и так бы там и осталось, если бы не два аналогичных убийства буквально через неделю — одно за другим, с разницей всего в три часа. И снова никаких зацепок, правда, на этот раз не удалось определить, откуда стреляли. По всему выходило, будто снайпер стоял чуть ли не на противоположной стороне улицы, что было абсурдно, ведь ни один из свидетелей не заметил человека с винтовкой.   
Было очевидно, что эти убийства связаны и совершены одним и тем же человеком, но тут Блэйка ждал сюрприз: Харрис отказал ему в объединении дел, словно отмахнувшись от слишком ретивого сотрудника с прогрессирующей паранойей. Впрочем, ничего выходящего за рамки не произошло, Блэйка и раньше неоднократно обламывали, когда расследование тем или другим боком касалось важных для патронажной компании людей. Стоило ЛПК подмять под себя полицию, как Милтон-Сити превратился в город образцового порядка, во всяком случае, так следовало из отчетов и социальной рекламы, которой пичкали население. В реальности половина улик отправлялась в Печку, как называли в бюро утилизатор для отработанных дел. Однако Блэйк научился выполнять свою работу обходя некоторые правила, иначе не было никакого смысла заниматься этим и дальше.   
Дело Ньюлисса замяли, как и множество других нераскрытых заказных убийств, а Блэйк отнюдь не собирался ворошить змеиное гнездо. В конце концов, отставка была не худшим завершением карьеры, да и кто знает, докуда простиралось терпение ЛПК. Одним словом, Блэйк затолкал недовольство подальше, к тому же работы хватало и без всяких киллеров. Через две недели произошло еще одно убийство, а затем еще и еще, словно бы наемник поставил свою деятельность на поток. Видимо, не все жертвы имели контакты с ЛПК, потому и Харрис больше не проявил к ним интереса.   
Блэйк отмечал похожие случаи: место и время, оружие, сходный почерк. Зачем? Он должен был знать, что творится в его городе. Рано или поздно ЛПК придется убраться из Милтон-Сити — в это хотелось верить.   
За год накопилось больше тридцати дел, и Блэйк не знал точно, смог ли вычислить все убийства "своего" снайпера. Встал вопрос, что делать с этими наблюдениями, и, пока Блэйк раздумывал, произошло нечто, толкнувшее его на необдуманное решение, — рассказать обо всем начальству.   
Очередной жертвой Милтоновского стрелка, как он окрестил про себя снайпера, стал Грэхем Шайнс, владелец подпольного тотализатора в самом центре города, вечная проблема и бельмо на глазу всего полицейского управления. Его арестовывали семь раз и отпускали уже через час после звонка определенным людям. Рассыпаясь в извинениях, Харрис разве что хвостом перед ним не вилял. Правда, с тех пор, как всех их с потрохами продали ЛПК, Шайнса в бюро больше не видели — его просто не трогали. Надо ли говорить, что город вздохнул с облегчением, когда не стало этого жирного самодовольного ублюдка?   
Блэйк и сам бы пожал снайперу руку, рискнувшему нажить себе столько врагов, ведь в некотором роде — хотя вряд ли бы признался даже себе — считал его той очистительной силой, которая способна возродить их город. Однако пуля нашла Шайнса на людной улице перед театром, где в тот вечер давали один из популярных спектаклей сезона. Пройдя навылет через шею, она попала в голову девятилетней девочке. Та умерла до приезда медиков. Еще ни разу снайпер не убивал случайных людей, но все указывало именно на него. Блэйк ходил на похороны той девочки. В такие моменты он ненавидел свою работу. С того дня он больше не хотел изображать молчаливого наблюдателя.   
— Слышал, как Харрис орал на тебя вчера. — Подошел Джек Пинсборо и присел на край стола.  
— Кто не слышал, — проворчал Блэйк, выйдя на всякий случай из системы.  
Пинсборо перевели в бюро недавно, он вроде был неплохим парнем, но безоговорочно доверять ему Блэйк не мог.   
— Мы с ребятами на твоей стороне, не думай, — заверил Пинсборо.   
— Но?  
— Что но? — не понял тот.  
— Ты так сказал, подсластил пилюлю для начала, так что должно быть какое-то но, правильно?   
Блэйк собирался проверить подробности по одному давнему делу, а потом просмотреть папку Даны и вернуть обратно. Не было времени отвлекаться на пустой треп.  
— Эй, не напрягайся так, ладно? — Пинсборо хлопнул его по плечу, но вышло слишком неестественно.   
— Какие напряги, что ты, — усмехнулся Блэйк, — у меня тут два трупа, которые еле по частям собрали и...  
— Понял-понял! — Пинсборо вскинул руки. — Сейчас отвалю, не беспокойся. Просто хотел сказать, что мы тебя понимаем и все такое, только ребятам не слишком нравится, когда ты начинаешь мутить воду. Это плохо для всех нас, понимаешь, о чем я?  
О, он понимал! Прикормленные ЛПК и переведенные в бюро из других отделений, его коллеги боялись потерять свои места и лишиться пенсий.   
Не дождавшись ответа, Пинсборо слез со стола и подошел ближе.  
— Пойми правильно, Блэйк, — сказал он, — то, что ты делаешь... Это хорошо, мы поддерживаем тебя, правда, и если бы у нас не было семей... — Он замолк.   
Любимая песня Даны, а самое паршивое, что Блэйк все понимал и, в общем, поступил бы так же, будь у него семья.   
Улыбнувшись, он кивнул Пинсборо:  
— Без претензий, Джек, все нормально. Если боишься, что я утяну за собой все бюро, успокойся, даже в мыслях не было.  
Не стоило все-таки соваться к Харрису. Блэйк подставился перед ним и ЛПК еще и настроил против себя половину бюро. И все потому, что добросовестно выполнял свою работу. Когда он только выпустился из академии, подобное было немыслимо, но после продажи всех государственных структур патронажным компаниям и Переформирования жизнь изменилась, просто не все сразу заметили эти изменения.  
В материалах по делу братьев Коррото не оказалось важных улик, найти которые надеялся Блэйк. Бюро всего-то пыталось скрыть, что ЛПК имела доход от значительной части их нелегального бизнеса. Это не могло пролить свет на личность киллера или самого заказчика, а о делишках патронажной компании и так знала добрая половина города. Все нарушали закон, однако некоторые наглели больше других и получали пулю в затылок — обычное дело.  
Блэйк захватил пиджак и, положив папку с делом на стол Даны, свалил из бюро. Он мог бы вообще не появляться на работе в ближайшее время. Такое уже случалось: Харрису надо было перебеситься и немного остыть, почувствовать себя главным, почувствовать, что именно он контролирует ситуацию и держит всех за яйца.   
Усмехнувшись, Блэйк нащупал в кармане зажигалку и сигареты, но прикуривать не стал, — все еще пытался бросить, впрочем, без особого рвения. Две сигареты в день — таким было текущее достижение. И он уже наполовину израсходовал лимит. 

* * *

Терминал опять заело, и пришлось звонить управляющему, чтобы спустился и открыл дверь в вестибюль. В среднем это происходило несколько раз в неделю, управляющий ворчал, но делать что-то с электронными замками и не думал.   
Привычно выслушав его недовольную тираду, Блэйк сунул айди в карман и пошел к себе.   
Дом был старым, ему давно требовался ремонт, но Блэйк выбрал именно его из-за небольшой арендной платы и потому, что жизнь в картонном пригороде его не устраивала. Старые районы привычнее, честнее, здесь не нужно притворяться тем, кем не являешься.   
Между этажами Блэйк наткнулся на Билли, сидевшего на полу у допотопного радиатора.  
— Привет, — Блэйк остановился перед ним, — ты чего здесь болтаешься?  
— Да так... — Мальчишка подтянул ноги, видимо, подумав, что мешает ему пройти.   
— А Ким где?   
— Дома, с этим. — Нахмурившись, Билли отвернулся и уставился в стену.  
— Все нормально?  
Билли дернул головой, что можно было расценить и как "да", и как "нет".  
Его мать, Ким, не отличалась разборчивостью и то и дело таскала в дом сомнительного вида бойфрендов. Тонкие стены не могли сдержать громкую ругань, крики и плач, но Блэйк не собирался вмешиваться. Все-таки он был копом и жил в районе, где недолюбливали каждого представителя властей, однако его считали за своего, до поры до времени. Реши он вмешаться в жизнь соседей, каким-нибудь прекрасным вечером под ребро случайно воткнется нож или случится что-то настолько же прекрасное. Так что парнишку Ким было, конечно, жаль, но по закону улиц каждый сам за себя, и с этим уже ничего не поделать. По крайней мере, Блэйк еще мог заниматься своим делом, когда Харрис и ЛПК не совали ему палки в колеса, и то хорошо.  
Он дошел до следующего пролета, когда снизу раздался голос Билли:  
— Эй, Блэйк!  
— Чего? — Блэйк остановился и посмотрел вниз через перила.   
— Ты сегодня один?   
Он полез в карман и, вытащив сигареты, прикурил.   
— А твое ли это дело, мелкий? — усмехнувшись, спросил Блэйк.  
— Нет, — буркнул в ответ Билли спустя мгновение.  
— Ну, зачем тогда спрашиваешь?  
— Можно сегодня к тебе? — Билли почесал коленку, будто смутившись своего же вопроса и не зная, куда деть руки.   
Кажется, дела у парня были плохи, раз сам напрашивался. Он и раньше оставался у Блэйка, раз или два, когда Ким работала в ночную смену, если, конечно, это было правдой, а не удобным предлогом. Не то чтобы Блэйку так уж нравилась роль няньки, но и лишних хлопот парень не доставлял. И пусть уж лучше ночует у соседа, чем на лестнице между этажами.   
— Ладно, пошли. — Блэйк затянулся, с наслаждением вдохнув дым, и потушил сигарету о перила лестницы. — Правила ты знаешь: не шуметь, не устраивать бардак…  
— Не задавать тупых вопросов, — проворчал Билли, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая джинсы.   
— Именно. Давай, топай сюда.  
Замок на двери квартиры тоже заедал, пришлось раз пять вставлять айди, чтобы система наконец распознала его. Блэйк пропустил Билли и пару раз приложил панель кулаком — постоянно отходившие контакты раздражали, хотя за такие смешные деньги, которые он платил каждый месяц, найти что-то лучшее было все равно невозможно.   
— Там что-то осталось от вчерашнего ужина, — крикнул Блэйк, заходя в ванную. — Посмотри на кухне.  
Холодная вода в лицо — стало чуть менее муторно. Блэйк посмотрел в зеркало над раковиной и криво усмехнулся своему отражению.  
— Ну и перекосило же тебя, приятель.  
Подкинуть наводку прессе? Пусть Харрис побегает с дымящейся задницей, пока один из лучших его сотрудников отстранен за переизбыток рвения. Нет, это еще не скандал, дело замнут по первому же звонку из ЛПК. К тому же кого интересует снайпер, убирающий преступников и коррумпированных чиновников? Здесь требовалось что-то мощнее, что-то, способное обратить людей против ЛПК.  
— Блэйк! — Стук в дверь.  
— Чего?  
— Пищевой блок требует авторизацию, дай айди.  
— Зайди, открыто.  
Билли заглянул в ванную, и Блэйк кинул ему свое удостоверение личности.  
— Только деньги со счета не снимай, — пошутил он.  
Не мешало бы побриться, да и вообще выглядел Блэйк неважно. Может, хрен с ней, с работой этой? Заняться собой, отдохнуть, раз все равно отстранили. Вспомнить о личной жизни тоже бы не помешало, хотя при мысли, что придется снимать кого-то... Грубо, но довольно точно. Постоянных отношений Блэйк не поддерживал уже давно — из-за работы и просто потому, что это было сложно, обременительно и не приносило удовлетворения.   
Последней, кто пытался "сделать из него человека", была Сара. В конце концов она не выдержала постоянного отсутствия Блэйка, его работы, и что та всегда на первом месте. Сара ушла, кажется, переехала в пригород, подальше от стрельбы и грязных кварталов Милтон-Сити. После нее Блэйк уже не пытался строить что-то с женщинами, точнее попросту забил на возможность сблизиться с кем-то. Короткие встречи ради траха были редкими и не имели какого-либо продолжения. Возможно, и к лучшему: начальство, ЛПК и кто угодно еще не могли продавить его, не могли нащупать болевые точки Блэйка. Нельзя уничтожить или отобрать то, чего нет.   
— Твой блок просто дерьмо! — Билли просунул голову в дверь ванной. — Иди сам с ним разбирайся!  
— Язык прикуси. — Блэйк хотел отвесить ему подзатыльник, но мальчишка увернулся. — Ким задала бы тебе трепку.  
— Ей пофиг, что я ругаюсь.  
— Ага, конечно.  
С третьей попытки пищевой блок принял айди, и панель, мигнув зеленым, перешла в режим ожидания. Оставив Билли разбираться с ужином, Блэйк ушел в спальню — проверить кое-какие связи между жертвами; плевать на отстранение, в конце концов, никто не может запретить ему делать выводы.  
Статус Блэйка давал доступ к большей части базы данных бюро, но с домашнего терминала получить ее оказалось невозможно, и пришлось хорошенько поднапрячься, чтобы вспомнить сведения, переданные ему Даной.   
— Посмотрим…   
Пришло время, когда нужную информацию стало проще найти в Сети, чем запрашивать по закрытым каналам, личным или служебным, к тому же поиск занимал от силы несколько минут, а отследить запросы было практически невозможно. Если знаешь на что обратить внимание, считай, успех у тебя в кармане.  
В углу терминала замигал значок сообщения. Скорее всего, спам или дубликат счетов, может, приглашение на вечеринку или свадьбу от бывшего сослуживца. Блэйк развернул окно мессенджера.  
77538: Привет.  
Незнакомый адресат, набор цифр вместо нормального логина и стандартная картинка вместо фото, точнее ее отсутствие: человеческий силуэт со знаком вопроса.   
Помедлив, Блэйк написал ответ:  
BL: Привет. Кто это?  
Собеседник не ответил, или его просто не было в Сети на данный момент, так что Блэйк углубился в изучении сводок новостей — иногда удавалось откопать что-то по-настоящему интересное.   
На этот раз новостные порталы ограничились короткими заметками, а одна особо скромная газета посетовала на разгул преступности, сообщив о "трагической гибели одного из самых уважаемых жителей Милтон-Сити".   
Заложив руки за спину, Блэйк откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Уважаемый житель, кто бы мог подумать! А он-то всю жизнь считал таких ублюдков грязным пятном на репутации родного города!  
Пришло еще одно сообщение.  
77538: Ты меня знаешь.  
Блэйк усмехнулся и набрал:  
BL: Вряд ли.  
77538: Заочно.  
BL: Я обычно не знакомлюсь с сетевыми ботами.  
77538: Я не бот.  
BL: Докажи.  
77538: Ты коп.  
А это уже несколько напрягало.   
BL: Допустим. Что-то имеешь против копов?  
Юзер 77538 покинул данный канал связи.  
— Что за придурок! — В раздражении Блэйк ударил по джойстику управления и чуть не сломал его.  
Розыгрыш или на самом деле бот? Хорошего настроения разговор не прибавил в любом случае. Может, приказ Харриса "передохнуть" не был таким уж глупым? Может, внезапная передышка — как раз то, в чем больше всего нуждался сейчас Блэйк? Хорошо, если так, если бы все подозрения оказались подвывертом перегруженного сознания, пусть! Исполнять свою работу, гордиться ей, с гордостью носить значок — Блэйк давно позабыл, каково это. Теперь все бюро — бесправный придаток системы, который лишь изображает кипучую деятельность, ничего не решая и не исполняя свои обязанности. Не об этом Блэйк мечтал, сдавая экзамены в академию.  
Выключив терминал, он вернулся в комнату к Билли.   
— Тебе уроки делать не надо? — Блэйк кивнул на рюкзак, закинутый мальчишкой под стол.  
— Ну Блэйк, — поморщился Билли, — не пили меня как…  
— Как кто? Вряд ли Ким есть до этого дело.  
Билли вонзил вилку в кусок мяса, едва не перевернув всю тарелку. Блэйк сел на диван рядом с ним и взъерошил свои волосы.   
— Извини, — сказал он, — не хотел тебя обидеть.   
— Да ладно, ты прав.  
— Конечно, прав.   
Билли кинул на него взгляд исподлобья, и Блэйк усмехнулся.   
— Идиот, — буркнул Билли, вернувшись к еде.  
— Эй, ты сегодня ночуешь у этого идиота, парень, так что не зарывайся.  
Запоздало пришла мысль, что сегодня можно было пойти развлечься, раз уж подвернулась такая возможность, но из-за Билли пришлось об этом забыть. Нестрашно, в конце концов, впереди бессрочный отпуск, пусть и неоплачиваемый, так что время найдется.   
— Я спать. — Блэйк встал с дивана. — Где одеяло и подушки, ты знаешь. И не сиди до ночи.  
— Да, мамочка, — пробубнил Билли с набитым ртом и, прожевав, добавил: — Ты утром как обычно?  
— Нет, я… — Блэйк запнулся. — У меня выходной, но тебе все равно вставать в семь, если не хочешь опоздать на уроки.   
— Установлю таймер на терминале, а ты можешь дрыхнуть, я тихо.  
— Договорились. Спокойной ночи.   
Блэйк знал, что все равно проснется с утра пораньше, как привык за долгие годы, но он не собирался контролировать жизнь мальчишки и вмешиваться больше, чем следовало. Если Билли решит прогулять школу, хуже сделает только себе. Чем раньше он поймет это, тем лучше. У подростков из неблагополучных семей — Блэйк поморщился от сухого канцелярского определения — всего лишь одна возможность выбраться: хорошо учиться и получить грант от правительства, точнее от патронажной компании, отвечающей за образование. В противном случае дорога им в уличную банду и в перспективе — тюрьма, если, конечно, свои же или полиция случайно не пристрелят. Блэйк видел десятки таких ребят и понимал, что изменить положение дел можно только изнутри, дав реальный шанс стать в этой жизни кем-то. А то, что делала ЛПК: расширяла полицию и отряды специального назначения, строила больше тюрем, не меняло сути проблемы, скорее даже усугубляло ее. Не хотелось, чтобы Билли ждала та же судьба, и Блэйк старался приглядывать за ним по мере сил.

* * *

Водка с джином отдавала чем-то кислым, он охотнее выпил бы простой воды, но чтобы сидеть у бара, надо было заказать алкоголь. Идти на танцпол, где в разноцветных бликах и лазерных струях света извивались одиночки и сливались в единый силуэт пары, Блэйк пока не спешил — не хотелось, к тому же он никогда не был хорошим танцором, не чувствовал ритма, а движения выходили рваными и дергаными.   
У бара было спокойнее и проще познакомиться, хотя, по правде говоря, завсегдатаи больше стремились снять кого-нибудь на ночь, чем завязать отношения. И Блэйка это вполне устраивало. Однако он не приходил сюда несколько месяцев и сейчас чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Пара приятелей, толпа незнакомцев… Взгляд не цеплялся ни за кого конкретного и казалось, что вечер пройдет впустую, наполненный назойливыми мыслями и кислятиной в стакане.   
Наверное, ловить что-то и дальше не было смысла. Блэйк залпом допил водку и расплатился с барменом. Черт, а надеялся развеяться и хотя бы на пару часов забыть о работе: все эти убийства не давали покоя, а бездействие просто сводило с ума. Раз уж трах на сей раз ему не грозил, так надо было хоть напиться как следует.  
Пока он колебался, заказать еще водки или лучше не стоит, быстрая мелодия сменилась медленной, и танцпол заметно поредел. Блэйк окинул зал взглядом — он почти решил отправиться домой — и натолкнулся на ответный взгляд. Он мог бы поклясться, что минуту назад в том углу никого не было, но, возможно, это темная одежда прятала в полумраке клуба не хуже военного камуфляжа в джунглях. Молодой мужчина лет тридцати с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами, весь в черном смотрел прямо на Блэйка. Его лицо ничего не выражало, и было непонятно, в чем причина подобного внимания.   
Спустя мгновение мужчина в черном усмехнулся и отсалютовал стаканом, который держал в руке. Блэйк кивнул в ответ и, развернувшись к бармену, все-таки заказал еще водки. Что бы ни значили эти взгляды, не стоило придавать им большого значения. Вероятно, просто старый знакомый, лицо которого Блэйк давно позабыл.   
— Бренди. — На стойку справа от него легла пара купюр.   
Металл наручных часов поймал лазерный блик. Подумать только, кто-то еще носил эти штуки. У отца Блэйка тоже были подобные часы, он хорошо помнил их потертый циферблат.   
— Привет.  
Оторвавшись от часов, Блэйк наконец взглянул на их обладателя. Им оказался тот самый парень в черном, и почему-то его появление совсем не удивило, скорее наоборот: заказывая вторую порцию водки, Блэйк уже знал, что он наверняка подойдет.   
— Привет, — отозвался Блэйк. — Мы знакомы?  
— Нет, но я не прочь это исправить, — улыбнулся тот. — Я Рей.  
— Блэйк. Часто здесь бываешь?  
Бармен поставил перед ними водку с джином и бренди. Рей отпил из своего бокала.   
— Время от времени, — сказал он. — А ты?  
— Нечасто, — признался Блэйк.   
— То есть сегодня один из редких вечеров? Пришел выпить или..?  
От ответа Блэйка сейчас зависело, будет продолжение у этой встречи или нет. Как раз такой типаж как у Рея нравился ему больше всего, и, кажется, они хотели одного и того же.   
— Одно другому не мешает, так? — Блэйк залпом осушил свой стакан и, достав сигареты, кивнул в сторону выхода. — Ты куришь?  
Рей покачал головой, но пошел следом. Они вышли через заднюю дверь и оказались в тупике переулка. Блэйк прислонился к перилам крыльца, достал пачку и, вытащив пару сигарет, зажал одну между губ.   
— Точно не будешь?   
Рей улыбнулся и, протянув руку, коснулся его пальцев.   
Это было... Ноги не подкосились, и дыхание не перехватило, но черт, слишком давно Блэйк ни с кем не встречался.  
— Пожалуй, — сказал Рей, — составлю тебе компанию.   
Он забрал сигарету, взглянув с явным интересом, будто ожидал чего-то в ответ, какого-то действия. Блэйк забыл про собственную сигарету во рту и, очнувшись, принялся хлопать по карманам куртки, пожалуй, излишне поспешно, чтобы это выглядело естественно.   
— Помочь? — Вопрос прозвучал насмешливо.  
— Кажется, зажигалку потерял... Выпала, наверное, когда из дома выходил, черт!  
Блэйк сам не понимал, с чего потеря какой-то дешевой зажигалки вызвала такую досаду, если не сказать раздражение. В этот момент он, должно быть, выглядел крайне глупо, и Рей не мог не заметить, дерьмо, он точно заметил!  
Рей шагнул и обнял его, заставив Блэйка замереть на месте и чуть ли не воздухом подавиться. Длилось это всего одно мгновение. Почувствовав прикосновение, он вздрогнул, но Рей уже отстранился и протянул ему зажигалку.  
— Была у тебя в заднем кармане джинсов, — сказал он, усмехнувшись.   
— Спасибо...   
Он что, слишком много придумывал? Выглядело как заигрывания, но кто знает, может, Рей всегда вел себя вот так: уверенно, если не сказать самоуверенно, нахально. Блэйк и за собой не замечал робости или нервозности, просто в последнее время дела валились из рук, жизнь тоже катилась под откос — видимо, идея отдохнуть и расслабиться пришла к нему весьма своевременно.   
Прикурив, он протянул зажигалку Рею, но тот покачал головой и наклонился, чтобы прикурить из рук Блэйка. Сразу стало легче и спокойнее, будто окунулся в привычную атмосферу старого бюро, до Переформирования: шум разговоров, ругань задержанных и свидетелей, запах дрянного кофе и пелена сигаретного дыма над столами.   
— Ну, Блэйк, — Рэй выдохнул струю дыма, — похоже, мы думаем об одном и том же, да?  
— Похоже на то.  
Его прямота подкупала, хоть Блэйк и раньше не был любителем ходить вокруг да около.  
Докурив, Рей выкинул сигарету, подошел к Блэйку и обхватил его за шею. Две, три секунды глаза в глаза, теплое дыхание на губах, запах табака, прикосновение языка, легкое, едва уловимое, и в следующее мгновение ощущения и чувства смешались, Блэйк больше не мог воспринимать их по отдельности. Рей втянул его в долгий неторопливый поцелуй.   
Все же он был странным, этот парень, и потому — занятным.

Квартира Блэйка была всего в паре кварталов от клуба. Дошли за несколько минут, и на этот раз система не сбоила — тем лучше, так как не пришлось светить случайными связями перед всеми соседями и управляющим. Впрочем, его соседям было плевать на чье-либо мнение, как и самому Блэйку.   
Они буквально ввалились в квартиру, едва Блэйк успел провести айди по панели на двери. Толкнув к стене, Рей прижался к нему и укусил куда-то между шеей и ключицей, не до крови, не причинив боли, но разом смешав все мысли и намерения.   
— Ты… — Вышло слишком хрипло, и Блэйк откашлялся. — Может, в душ для начала?  
— На хрен душ.   
На хрен, так на хрен, стоило предложить, но раз в ванную никто особо не спешил…  
Блэйк потянул куртку с плеч Рея, затем футболку. Уже через пару минут вещи валялись на полу, где придется, до самой спальни — как их успевали в спешке снять и откинуть в сторону. Толкнув Блэйка на кровать, Рей потянулся, чтобы стащить с него джинсы, — единственную оставшуюся одежду.   
— Подожди, там, в кармане…  
Чересчур стремительно все происходило, Блэйк не успевал за развитием событий. Буквально полчаса назад собирался добавить этот вечер к череде неудач, внезапно наступившей в жизни, и вот планы вновь поменялись, появился Рей и… В конце концов, кто кого собирался трахнуть?  
Блэйк вытащил из кармана презервативы.   
— Предусмотрительно. — Рей улыбнулся и погладил возбужденный член Блэйка сквозь ткань джинсов.   
От прикосновения по телу побежали мурашки, захотелось разом избавиться от остатков одежды, прижаться, кожа к коже. Забыть всю ту херню, что происходила в жизни.   
— Кто сверху? — напрямик спросил Блэйк.  
Рей пожал плечами.  
— Все равно.  
— Просто я нечасто….  
— Я же сказал — как хочешь.  
Больше ничего возразить Блэйк не успел — Рей заткнул его поцелуем, впившись в рот и сжав в кулаке волосы. Такой напор, почти агрессия, передался и Блэйку, заведя с пол-оборота круче самого заборного порно. Давно следовало забить на работу и расслабиться, но все равно в этот раз было не так как обычно, ярче, неожиданнее. Наверное, еще месяц воздержания и Блэйк бы точно двинулся умом на работе и чертовом снайпере.   
Невозможно было удержаться от стона, когда члена коснулись теплые губы, а через секунду Рей полностью вобрал его в рот. Ругательство вырвалось само собой. На какой-то миг пришлось зажмуриться, чтобы вернуть контроль над собственным телом. Рей едва заметно улыбнулся, поймав взгляд Блэйка. Ему, похоже, на самом деле было в кайф все происходящее между ними. И если он продолжит, сдержаться будет очень-очень тяжело.   
Погладив его по коротко стриженым волосам, Блэйк откинулся на спину и прикрыл глаза. Хрен бы побрал, кто кого отымеет сегодня, лишь бы Рей не останавливался. Однако, кажется, у того имелись свои планы на его счет. Что-то зашуршало. Блэйк хорошо знал: такой звук издает раздираемая упаковка презерватива. Рей сел ему на бедра и поцеловал в шею, повел языком по подбородку и накрыл губы.  
— Сверху все-таки буду я. — Ухо обдало жаркое дыхание. Блэйк потянулся, намереваясь поцеловать, но Рей уклонился. — Но не так, как ты думаешь, Блэйки.  
Он ненавидел, когда его называли Блэйки, но в этот раз не было даже раздражения.  
— Ты не знаешь, что я думаю, — сказал Блэйк, смотря ему в глаза.  
Рей усмехнулся и, помахав у него перед носом надорванной упаковкой, раскатал презерватив по члену Блэйка.  
Что-то безумное, нереальное; еще ни разу он не чувствовал себя так, словно балансировал на отвесной скале, на самом краю, пытаясь удержаться от неминуемого падения.   
Рей явно лучше него контролировал себя, выглядя при этом совершенно обдолбанным, будто испытывая непередаваемый кайф. Он двигался рывками, без ритма, сбивая дыхание и не давая Блэйку вести. Скинул его руки со своих бедер и переплел их пальцы, сцепив и прижав к кровати, так что Блэйк чувствовал себя прикованным. И все это не отрывая взгляда, глаза в глаза.  
Сдерживаться и дальше не было сил, Блэйк был на грани. Он зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, а выдохнуть уже не смог, — на шее сомкнулись пальцы, сдавили. Блэйк подавился воздухом и распахнул глаза. Рей жадно всматривался в него и, кажется, ждал какого-то ответного действия, но Блэйк не оттолкнул его — не захотел. Через минуту они оба кончили. Перед глазами мелькали черные точки. Сморгнув, Блэйк вдохнул полной грудью и закашлялся. На горле все еще ощущались чужие сильные руки.  
Рей упал рядом на простыни.  
— Ну ты и псих, — прохрипел Блэйк, повернув к нему голову.  
— Мог бы остановить меня, — усмехнулся Рей, — но не захотел.  
— Да, не захотел.  
Он ведь мог задушить его, этот странный парень, обчистить квартиру и спокойно свалить. Никто даже не видел, как они пришли сюда, а в вестибюле и тем более в квартире не было ни одной камеры.   
— Тебе понравилось?  
Блэйк кивнул.  
— Хочешь повторить?  
— Возможно. — Блэйк поднялся и накинул халат, висевший рядом на стуле.  
В душе он включил едва теплую воду и наклонил голову, подставив ее под струи. Хотелось не столько помыться, сколько прийти в себя. У него было достаточно партнеров, случайных и не очень, чтобы понимать, когда стоило ждать продолжения, а когда нет. Рей казался непредсказуемым, он таким и был, и Блэйк не знал, нравится ли ему это. Стоило ли оно продолжения?  
Так ничего и не решив, он наскоро вытерся и вышел из ванной. Рей, по-прежнему голый, сидел на кровати и целился в Блэйка из его же пистолета.  
— Долго ты, — сказал Рей.  
Блэйк поднял с пола футболку и кинул ее на кресло.  
— Будешь пиво? — спросил он, подойдя к пищевому блоку.  
Сзади раздался смешок.  
— А ты пистолет заметил? Не страшно?  
— Я видел, что он на предохранителе, — отозвался Блэйк. — Кстати, ты его держишь, как мелкий пушер из дешевого боевика. Пиво?  
— Давай.  
Блэйк взял из блока две банки и вернулся к Рею. Тот сидел, скрестив ноги, и вертел в руках пистолет.  
— Спасибо. — Рей забрал одну банку и протянул ему пистолет. — Частная охрана, полиция?  
— Полиция. — Блэйк убрал пистолет обратно в кобуру, из которой Рей его и выудил. — Не делай так больше, за такое меня могут и с работы турнуть. К тому же, — Блэйк усмехнулся и подмигнул, — оружие — это не игрушки.  
— Да что ты. — Рей открыл свое пиво и сделал глоток. — Я тут нашел игрушку получше. — И он продемонстрировал наручники, покрутив их на пальце.  
Блэйк хотел забрать их, но Рей дернул его за руку и, заставив наклониться, прижался к губам. Неожиданно. В другой раз, с другим человеком Блэйк, пожалуй, не стал бы терпеть подобное, но сегодня все шло не как обычно. И, несмотря на странности или благодаря им, Рей ему нравился.   
В последний раз проведя языком по нижней губе, Рей отпустил его.  
— Опробуем? — улыбнулся он, кивнув на наручники.  
— Может, в следующий раз.  
— Будет следующий раз?  
Блэйк медлил. Прямой вопрос, ответ на который тоже должен быть однозначным.  
— А ты хочешь? — наконец спросил он.  
Рей погладил его ладонь между указательным и большим пальцами.   
— Надо подумать. — И, потянув к себе, мягко, не настаивая, поцеловал. — Конечно.

Утром он ушел, прежде чем проснулся Блэйк, но оставил записку с номером, прижав ее сверху наручниками.  
Стоило как следует обдумать все, однако, прислушавшись к себе, Блэйк признал, что хотел бы встретиться с Реем еще раз. Или несколько раз. Он почти забыл о неприятностях в бюро, временным — или не очень — отстранении, то есть получил именно то, на что и рассчитывал, выйдя вечером из дома; что-то, способное расшевелить его. Кого-то вроде Рея.  
Надо было купить какой-нибудь еды — на работе Блэйк перекусывал в городе или по быстрому в бюро, поэтому дома обычно не водилось запасов, кроме разве что пива.   
Вспомнился дурацкий мотивчик популярной песни, и Блэйк принялся насвистывать его, пока спускался по лестнице. В вестибюле на первом этаже столкнулся с вернувшимся из школы Билли.  
— Привет, Блэйк. — Билли окинул его быстрым взглядом. — На работу?  
— Нет, с чего это ты взял?  
— Ну ты улыбаешься так, будто выиграл билет в пригород, а так как тебя интересует только работа… — Билли криво усмехнулся, переместив леденец на палочке из одного уголка рта в другой. — Вот я и подумал, что твой отпуск закончился.  
— Умеешь ты, парень, настроение испортить, — поморщился Блэйк. — Мне просто хорошо, усек?  
— Ну да… — Было заметно, что ему не поверили. — Попробуй улыбаться чаще — сразу моложе выглядишь.  
— Да сколько мне, по-твоему?  
— Не знаю, сорок?  
— Иди-ка сюда!  
Блэйк попытался поймать его, но Билли проскользнул между ним и почтовым терминалом и буквально взлетел по лестнице.  
— Попробуй еще только напроситься в гости! — крикнул Блэйк вслед.  
— Не переживай, старик! — донеслось с верхних этажей. — Ты еще очень даже ничего!  
— Поганец, — проворчал Блэйк. — Сорок? Да не смеши меня!  
В прошлом месяце ему исполнилось двадцать девять, но выглядел Блэйк старше. Скорее всего на людей он производил впечатление мрачного помешанного на работе маньяка, и эта мрачность только прибавляла ему лет.   
Работа. Мысли неуклонно возвращались к нераскрытым делам, которые просто отправят в базу дожидаться срока, когда их можно будет стереть из памяти за давностью лет. Пожалуй, впервые подумалось, что кроме работы в полиции Блэйка мало что интересовало в жизни. Потеряй он возможность вернуться в бюро, потеряется и смысл существования. Отец бы такого не одобрил, он был хорошим копом, но и времена изменились: теперь недостаточно просто исполнять свой долг, надо лавировать между совестью и системой, прогибаться под нее, засовывать свое мнение куда подальше и надеяться, что не попадешь под очередную чистку.  
Блэйк прошел мимо стайки проституток. Те двинулись было за ним, со смехом и похабными шутками предлагая свои услуги, но быстро отстали. Пришел вызов по служебному каналу — звонила Дана.   
— Так-так, вспомнила наконец о любви всей своей жизни, — хмыкнул Блэйк вместо приветствия.  
— Это ты-то любовь всей моей жизни? — скривилась Дана. — Все вы одинаковы: сначала любовь, потом двое детей на шею и алименты не выбьешь.  
— Ну я не такой.  
— Такой, такой, просто детей пока не успел.   
— Твоя взяла. Что нового на работе?  
— Без тебя здесь скукота. Харрису не на кого орать, без указаний сверху никто ничего не делает, аж противно.  
— Паршиво.  
У Даны не было привычки драматизировать, а значит, все обстояло именно так, как она описала. Полиция превращалась в декоративных марионеток.   
— Паршиво, — эхом отозвалась Дана. — Мне впервые стыдно, что я здесь работаю.  
— Не тебе одной. — Блэйк перебежал улицу и спустился в подвал, где располагался небольшой круглосуточный магазин. — Ничего, что ты об этом так откровенно?  
— Я на обеде, сижу в забегаловке Флойда, так что говорить могу вполне свободно. Блэйк, — Дана понизила голос, — надо, чтобы ты приехал.  
— Сейчас?  
— Да, у меня кое-что есть для тебя.  
Ну вот, покупка еды снова откладывалась.  
— Хорошо, скоро буду.  
Взяв на кассе сигареты, Блэйк вернулся на улицу и пошел к автобусной остановке. До бюро было рукой подать, так что ехать на машине не имело смысла.   
У Флойда, как обычно в это время, было многолюдно. Дана заняла столик в углу у дальнего окна. Увидев Блэйка, она махнула ему рукой.  
— Примчался. — Дана улыбнулась, отпив кофе из белой чашки с логотипом кафе. — Даже полчаса не прошло.   
— Если женщина в беде... — Блэйк плюхнулся напротив, показав знакомому официанту, чтобы принес еще один кофе.  
— В беде? Кого отправили в бессрочный отпуск, не напомнишь?  
— Ладно-ладно, ты сегодня решила обломать меня по всем фронтам. — Положив руки на стол, Блэйк сцепил пальцы в замок. — Что у тебя?  
Дана взяла салфетку и нацарапала на ней пару строк, затем подвинула к Блэйку. Он различил название улицы и номер дома.  
— Что за адрес?  
— Утром там была перестрелка — четверо погибших, трое раненых.  
— Дана, — Блэйк вздохнул, — мне что, подробности из тебя клещами вытаскивать? При чем тут я?  
Она поджала губы и обвела ободок чашки пальцем — такой знакомый жест. Дана была раздражена и потому злилась. Вопрос еще, на кого?  
— Дело списали на разборки мафии, — пояснила она через минуту, — но Чаки проговорился мне, что там поучаствовал снайпер, ну, тот, которым ты интересовался.   
Блэйк забил адрес в навигатор.  
— Это что, азиатский квартал?  
— Да, убрали какую-то шишку якудза. Расследования не будет, так что можешь наведаться и посмотреть что к чему, если, конечно, хочешь.  
Кивнув, Блэйк смял салфетку и сунул в карман куртки.  
— Я твой должник.   
— О, ты еще с прошлым долгом не рассчитался, милый.  
— А как же та коробка конфет? — Блэйк перестал улыбаться и спросил уже серьезно: — Ты тогда сказала, что не хочешь ввязываться в это.  
Дана вздохнула, блуждающим взглядом обвела кафе, посмотрела в окно и спустя мгновение — Блэйку в глаза.   
— Конечно, не хочу, — сказала она, грустно усмехнувшись, — я же не ты... Только смириться с тем дерьмом, которое творится в этом городе, я тоже не могу.   
Блэйк не знал, что здесь можно сказать, поэтому просто прикоснулся к ее руке и кивнул:  
— Спасибо.  
Принесли кофе, и некоторое время они сидели, перебрасываясь шутками в обычной своей манере, однако напряжение так никуда и не делось.   
— Зайду с тобой в бюро, — сказал Блэйк, выбираясь из-за столика, — пусть думают, что я приходил что-нибудь забрать.   
Прямо у входа в здание они столкнулись с Харрисом. Надежда, что он свалил на какую-нибудь конференцию, растаяла буквально на глазах.  
— Только тебя, Норвуд, мне здесь для полного счастья и не хватало! — процедил он сквозь зубы. Дана прошмыгнула мимо, будто они с Блэйком случайно столкнулись на улице, а не пришли вместе. — Сказал тебе дома сидеть, какого ты притащился?   
— У меня ломка без дерьмового кофе из столовой, слишком привык к нему. — Блэйк взял одноразовый стаканчик и подошел к кулеру. — И зря вы так, шеф, я хорошо помню, что отстранен.  
— Не отстранен, а в отпуске. — Харрис понизил голос и глянул в сторону отдела. Все любопытные глаза разом опустились в бумаги и экраны терминалов. — Ты сам виноват, что мне было делать с твоими десятью неделями? Профсоюз мне продохнуть не дает, чихнуть боишься, а ты... Так что, если у тебя нет веской причины, вали обратно на свой заслуженный отдых.  
Один вид недовольной рожи Харриса вызывал только одно желание — разбить ее на хрен, превратить в кровавое месиво. Блэйк и не подозревал, как ему осточертел этот говнюк.   
— Забыл в ящике билеты на матч, — сказал он нарочито спокойно, отпил воды из стаканчика и кинул его в мусорку. — Заберу и вы меня больше не увидите, целых... насколько я отстранен? Ах да, сколько мне еще в отпуске прохлаждаться?  
— Забирай и чтобы я тебя не видел, — буркнул Харрис, пройдя мимо и задев его плечом.  
— Приятно было поболтать.  
Блэйк прошел к своему столу и сделал вид, что копается в ящике. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы убедиться, — кто-то основательно подчистил его рабочие папки, мелкие предметы также лежали не на своих местах. Ожидаемо, конечно, но какая-то его часть все еще надеялась: закончится "отпуск" и можно будет вернуться. Вероятно, для этого потребуется не отсвечивать какое-то время, проявить сговорчивость... Одним словом, приложить уйму усилий там, где Блэйк был не силен. Теперь-то стало ясно, что на старом месте Харрис его не ждет, да и вряд ли кто-то кроме Даны будет рад возвращению компрометирующего все бюро сослуживца. Значит, и жалеть о прошлом и неудавшейся карьере не стоило.   
Дана кисло улыбнулась ему, когда Блэйк проходил мимо ее стола.

* * *

Даже копы обычно не рисковали соваться в азиатский квартал менее чем группой в десять человек. Однако Блэйк, строго говоря, был не при исполнении, а затеряться среди всякого сброда мог как никто другой.  
На самом деле азиатов здесь было не больше, чем на других улицах Милтон-Сити. Возможно, когда-то все и обстояло иначе, сейчас же любой мог открыть там полулегальный или нелегальный бизнес, если, разумеется, сумел бы договориться с местными кланами якудза. Полиция наведывалась сюда крайне редко, чаще вообще не реагируя на вызовы.   
Пару раз и Блэйку доводилось бывать в азиатском квартале по работе. Получив сей бесценный опыт, как выразился тогда его первый и единственный напарник, можно хоть в адское пекло прыгать. Довольно спорное утверждение, но в тот момент Блэйк был уверен, что больше никогда не вернется без острой на то необходимости. И посмотрите на него сейчас: приехал ради праздного любопытства, когда за то, что подставляешь шею под пули, даже не заплатят.   
Машину оставил в соседнем квартале — меньше шансов, что вскроют или угонят, пока хозяин отлучился. В который раз Блэйк порадовался, что не согласился обменять служебную колымагу на новую модель: они хоть и были навороченными — еще одна подачка со стороны ЛПК, — зато в цветах департамента полиции. Под прикрытием он не работал, но предпочитал не светить делом, которым зарабатывал на кусок хлеба. Дольше проживешь.  
Пройдя вдоль лотков овощного рынка и еле отбившись от особо приставучего продавца, Блэйк завернул за угол и вышел на перекресток. Если верить табличке на ближайшем доме, пришел он по верному адресу, вот только ничто на этой пыльной и оживленной улице не напоминало об утренней перестрелке. Разве что битое стекло пока не убрали, да пятна крови все еще можно было заметить, если знать на что обратить внимание. Желто-черные полицейские ленты, которыми оцепили место преступления, успели сорвать, и теперь они валялись рядом с водостоком вместе с окурками и мятым плакатом ЛПК.   
Первым делом следовало проверить, не оставила ли полиция наблюдателей, — не с руки перебегать дорогу местному департаменту или даже кому-то покруче. Прикинуться дурачком или потерявшимся туристом, забредшим в дебри гигантского муравейника Милтон-Сити, — легко осуществимо, но Блэйк предпочитал вовсе не связываться с коллегами, проблем потом не оберешься, еще и от Харриса нагоняй получишь. В его и без того щекотливом положении такой исход очков бы не прибавил.   
Понаблюдав минут десять, Блэйк перешел дорогу и остановился около одной из машин с выбитыми стеклами. Кто-то подсуетился и вытащил из нее авто-терминал, оставив только обрезанные провода. Блэйк прикурил, снова как бы невзначай огляделся — шпиков поблизости не наблюдалось — и, пройдя несколько футов по тротуару, присел у подсохшего пятна. Рядом виднелось еще одно такое же. Если не знать наверняка, пройдешь мимо и даже не заметишь, мало ли, что там разлили, но уж Блэйк-то насмотрелся за годы работы в бюро и кровь на асфальте отличил бы от чего угодно.   
Здесь Он их и завалил. Быстро, четко, вряд ли кто-то сообразил, с чего все началось. А парень-то с фантазией, заказчики обычно не морочились, им было все равно, как умрет конкурент, значит, инициатива наверняка исходила от самого снайпера. Почему он тогда девчонку подстрелил? Что за внезапная небрежность? Некрасиво, выбивается из почерка.   
Поправив съехавшие на кончик носа солнечные очки, Блэйк задрал голову и прищурился. Экспертом-криминалистом он, конечно, не был, но кое-чего у этих ребят в свое время нахватался.   
Стрелял Он явно не с крыши — слишком неудобно, толком негде расположиться, все здания стоят отдельно, так что уйти можно только так же, как и пришел. Дома вокруг были четырехэтажными, так что Блэйк предположил, что снайпер выбрал как раз последний этаж.   
В доме слева все балконы были завешены бельем и полотенцами. Многодетные семьи — много людей, много свидетелей. Оставалось еще два дома, но один Блэйк исключил сразу из-за неудобной позиции: солнце било бы стрелку прямо по глазам. Окей, тогда дешевый мотель справа. Как удачно, в подобном месте всем плевать на соседей, даже если они убивают друг друга за стеной вашей ванной.  
В холле Блэйка сразу, словно теплым пледом, окутала духота. Кажется, помещение не проветривалось по меньшей мере несколько месяцев, если не лет, и это при том, что редко какой офис в Милтон-Сити обходился без системы кондиционирования.   
Полинялая, некогда красного цвета ковровая дорожка тянулась через весь холл и обрывалась прямо перед стойкой портье, не доставая до нее буквально пару футов. Хотя, пожалуй, толстый лысеющий мужчина за конторкой дешевого мотеля меньше всего походил на портье, скорее напоминал сутенера, чьи дела покатились под гору.   
— Отличный денек, да?  
Блэйк облокотился о стойку. Вблизи на ней отчетливо виднелись какие-то жирные пятна. На стареньком терминале самой примитивной модели сох надкусанный сэндвич. Кто-то у нас большой любитель набить брюхо на рабочем месте? Пожалуй, не стоило лишний раз вытирать одеждой вертикальные поверхности подобного гостеприимного заведения.  
— Нужна комната? — Портье даже не поднял глаз, продолжая вычищать зубочисткой грязь из-под ногтей. — Десятка за час, сотня за всю ночь. Могу вызвать девочек, тогда ночь в половину цены. Постоянным клиентам скидки.   
— Заманчиво, но часа хватит.   
— Десятка.  
Расспрашивать его не имело смысла, даже если портье и запомнил кого-то подозрительного, такие ходили мимо толпами. К тому же стучать на постояльцев плохо для бизнеса. Да и светиться лишний раз не стоило, расспросы напрягают людей, особенно если спрашивают в азиатском квартале.  
— Четвертый этаж подойдет, — как можно беспечнее сказал Блэйк, — люблю посидеть на балконе и...  
— Десятка.   
Он расплатился и взял временную ключ-карту. Блэйк готов был поклясться, что портье уже через пять минут напрочь забудет его лицо, голос и все остальное, что потенциально может усложнить жизнь мелкому работнику сферы услуг. К сожалению, этим же успешно пользовались и все те, кого Блэйк пытался посадить по мере своих скромных возможностей.  
— Эй! — окликнул его портье, когда Блэйк был уже на полпути к лестнице. — Она на ремонте, тебе туда. — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону черной металлической двери с сетчатым окошком. — Закидываться только в номере и чтобы на своих двух потом свалил.  
Отлично, его приняли за наркомана. Пожалуй, стоило тщательнее бриться по утрам и высыпаться хоть изредка.  
Лестница оказалась куда чище, чем можно было ожидать. Ни одной разбитой лампы, стены без похабных надписей, только между вторым и третьим этажом на ступеньках валялись какие-то жженые бумажки и окурок. Холл на четвертом этаже был менее чистым, а бурые пятна на ковровом покрытии наводили на определенные мысли. Блэйк остановился у четыреста пятого номера, отпер его ключ-картой и, не осматриваясь, сразу прошел на балкон.   
По первому взгляду место выглядело подходящим: просматривалась почти вся улица, и металлическая решетка была закреплена лишь с одной стороны — после выстрела снайпер мог сразу же спрятаться и без спешки покинуть мотель.  
Блэйк провел пальцами по решетке и посмотрел вниз. Да, где-то здесь и выжидал снайпер, может, не на этом самом балконе, а на соседнем или через один, все равно следов он не оставлял, да и Блэйк не был криминалистом и вряд ли смог бы что-то выцепить. Так что он тут забыл?..  
Солнечные лучи мягко щекотали затылок, спеша отдать городу накопленное за день тепло. Странно, пожалуй, но было уже не избавиться от мысли, что разваливающийся мотель-гадючник в азиатском квартале казался таким тихим, таким спокойным, будто сонный пригород воскресным утром.   
Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы вернуться к рабочим вопросам. Пусть Блэйка и отстранили, но не мог он сидеть дома и отдыхать по барам, — просто не умел. Да и сколько примеров было перед глазами: заливавшие за воротник копы, вынужденные засунуть свое мнение, чувство справедливости и гражданский долг куда подальше, чтобы за их рвение не поплатились близкие.   
Ему было проще — ни семьи, ни сколько-нибудь постоянных отношений — вороти, что хочешь, пострадает лишь твоя собственная шкура. Но кого он обманывал? Кто-то рядом — не только слабость, но и огромная поддержка. А именно ее Блэйк и был лишен.   
Внизу привязанная к ветке еле живого деревца трепетала на ветру темно-зеленая лента. Самая обычная штука, не менее редкая, чем подвешенная на столб пара кед, — дети играли или такая традиция, как с загадыванием сокровенного желания. "Хочу выйти за Тони" или "Хочу прославиться". Или снайпер пристреливается. Обычная штука.  
Блэйк провел рукой по глазам. Пора было сваливать, все равно узнать больше, чем он уже узнал, вряд ли бы получилось. Не отпечатки же со всех поверхностей снимать.   
У второй двери справа курила рыжая девица. От одного взгляда на нее невыносимо тянуло присоединиться.   
— Составить тебе компанию, дорогуша? — Девица стряхнула пепел в бокал, который держала в руке, и затянулась. — Со мной не заскучаешь.  
— Похоже, что мне скучно? — Блэйк остановился в двух шагах от нее.  
— Просто спросила, дорогуша, работа у меня такая — постояльцев развлекать.  
— Что-то не вижу толпы довольных клиентов.   
Сморщив нос, девица выпустила струю дыма.  
— Ночью был наплыв, и на минуту не присела, а теперь... Так что, развлечемся?  
— Извини, дела, если бы не они... — Блэйк окинул ее выразительным взглядом, хотя никогда не связывался с проститутками и в будущем не собирался, но из девчонки можно было что-нибудь вытащить. — Слушай, может, ты друга моего видела, если уж была здесь ночью?  
— Не знаю, как он выглядит? — Она усмехнулась. — Если симпатичный, точно бы запомнила.  
— Обычный, скорее неприметный. — Во всяком случае Блэйк так предполагал. — Должен был кое-что мне передать, потом эта заваруха утром и... У него сумка была или чемодан, что-то такое.  
— Ну-у, ходил тут один, кажется, видела его. Стрижка короткая и сумка точно была. Как раз покурить на минутку вышла, а он по лестнице спускался. Я запомнила, потому что прикурить спросила, а у него зажигалки не было. Придурок, — добавила она, с раздражением махнув рукой.  
— Может, и не он, мой-то курит. — Если блефовать, то уж до конца. — Как он выглядел? Шрам на лице был?  
— Как ты и сказал, дорогуша, обычный парень, смотреть не на что. Шрамов не помню. У тебя сигарет нет?   
— Только бросил.  
Первая правда за весь разговор.  
— Вот. — Блэйк протянул ей двадцатку. — Купишь себе, какие нравятся.  
Девица спрятала деньги и улыбнулась.  
— Заглянешь еще, спроси Никки.  
— Ладно, пока, Никки.   
Кажется, она действительно видела снайпера, однако добытая информация дела бы не продвинула. Короткая стрижка? Не курит? Это ничего не давало. И все же. Блэйк впервые подобрался так близко, словно сам прикоснулся. Странное чувство: легкое возбуждение, удовлетворение и вновь вернувшийся смысл. Он существовал, и Блэйк собирался поймать его и посадить.  
У машины даже не выбили окна, но вернулся он явно вовремя, — неподалеку околачивалась местная шпана и недвусмысленно посматривала в его сторону. До своей улицы доехал без происшествий и, оставив машину на стоянке, забежал в магазин за сигаретами — как раз успел до закрытия. Бросал-то он бросал, но окончательно отказаться от вредной привычки не удавалось. Блэйк тянулся за сигаретами каждый раз, когда нервничал или просто задумывался. Пачка в кармане успокаивала, даже если он не курил.   
Блэйк долго стоял в душе под теплыми струями воды — просто так, бездумно. Это было приятно, это расслабляло и позволяло хоть на пару минут отвлечься от всего остального. Выйдя из ванной через полчаса, он переоделся и сел на кровать. Самое обычное действие — вытянуть ноги — показалось верхом блаженства. Надо же, и в голову не приходило, как был напряжен все последние дни, но время отдохнуть еще будет, сейчас важнее другое. Если посмотреть на ситуацию со стороны, довольно сложно придумать адекватную причину, чтобы продолжать расследование. Вряд ли Блэйк смог бы объяснить, спроси кто, зачем ему лишние проблемы и окончательная отставка в перспективе. По всему выходило, что служба перестала быть делом его жизни, и осознание этого не вызывало ровным счетом никаких эмоций. Ни гнева, ни разочарования, было все равно, с полицией ему явно не по пути, так зачем прогибаться и дальше?   
Что-то не давало просто уйти. Мешало незаконченное дело, которым он вплотную занимался весь последний год. Хотелось найти и прижать этого снайпера, посмотреть ему в лицо, а потом, разумеется, сдать властям. Та девочка все для него решила: если до случившегося Блэйк еще колебался с личным отношением, то после сомнения его больше не посещали. Плевать на разборки преступного мира, но неправильно, когда люди боятся выйти на улицы собственного города, где их может настичь шальная пуля снайпера. Значит, одно последнее дело, разобраться с ним, так или иначе, а потом... Потом он что-нибудь придумает.  
Блэйк откинулся на спину и тут же подскочил обратно — в бок больно уперлось что-то твердое. Пошарив сзади рукой, он нащупал свою футболку и наручники под ней, которые так и валялись здесь с тех пор, как их вытащил Рей. С того единственного раза они больше не встречались, а Блэйк был очень даже не против продолжения, однако и навязываться не хотелось. Вдруг Рей любитель исключительно случайных связей? Хоть им было неплохо вместе, и номер он оставил... Пожалуй, стоило позвонить.  
Блэйк пересел за терминал и собирался уже послать вызов Рею, но отвлекся на пришедшее сообщение.  
77538: Нашел что-то интересное?  
Ну надо же, а он и думать забыл о своем старом знакомце "боте". Помедлив, Блэйк напечатал ответ:  
BL: Возможно.  
77538: Доволен?  
Блэйк усмехнулся и набрал:  
BL: Нет.  
Несколько минут ничего не происходило, но "бот" оставался в сети.  
77538: Расспросами случайных людей ты ничего не добьешься, только привлечешь лишнее внимание. Они уже знают о тебе и примут меры, если станешь рыть дальше.  
— Как интересно...  
Это надо было переварить.   
Блэйк сходил на кухню и взял банку пива, хотел открыть, но в итоге просто поставил на стол рядом с терминалом. Случайный ночной собеседник знал слишком много о его расследовании. Их разговор рождал много вопросов, и надо было еще определиться, какие из них стоило задать.  
BL: Они?  
77538: Неправильный вопрос. Не спрашивай о том, что и сам знаешь. Можешь спросить еще что-нибудь.   
BL: Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? Что у тебя за мотив?  
77538: Ты мне интересен, хочу помочь.   
— Ага, конечно, помочь.  
Дурацкая игра в загадки начала раздражать.   
77538: Мне пора, можешь задать еще один вопрос.  
Блэйк уже ничего не понимал, но все же спросил:  
BL: Кто ты?  
Ответа долго не было.   
77538: Считай меня другом. До встречи.  
BL: Подожди!  
Юзер 77538 покинул данный канал связи.  
— Дерьмо!  
Блэйк ударил кулаком по столу, случайно задев и банку. Она упала и забрызгала пивом все вокруг. Пока он ползал на коленях, пытаясь хотя бы частично оттереть пятна, пришел вызов по личному каналу. Слегка необычно, ведь у Блэйка было не так много друзей, и его номер знали буквально пара десятков человек.   
— Да! — ответил он резче, чем планировал.   
— Ого, Блэйки! — С экрана ему улыбнулся Рей. — Этот тон звучит многообещающе!  
— Извини. — Блэйк вылез из-под стола и пошел на кухню. — Тяжелый день и все такое... Плохие новости, знаешь, как оно бывает.  
— Примерно. Работа в полиции отнимает много времени и сил.  
— Серьезно? Никогда бы не догадался, — усмехнулся Блэйк, кинув тряпку в раковину.  
— Можешь мне поверить. Я не вовремя?  
— Нет, нет, я просто... Я как раз думал о... В смысле собирался тебе позвонить. — Редко когда Блэйк чувствовал себя таким идиотом, как сейчас.  
— Значит, мы думаем об одном и том же, — улыбнулся Рей. — Что ты сейчас делаешь?  
— Сейчас? — Блэйк посмотрел на грязную тряпку в раковине и перевел взгляд на все еще работающий терминал с открытым окном мессенджера и надписью "Юзер 77538 покинул данный канал связи". — Ничего.   
— Отлично, встретимся?

Рей приехал через полчаса. Блэйк немного убрался, но времени на обдумывание странного разговора с анонимным доброжелателем уже не осталось. Все было слишком уж мутно, ничего конкретного ему не сообщили, но... Предчувствие редко обманывали Блэйка, и на этот раз хотелось надеяться, что это просто паранойя. В любом случае помощи ждать было неоткуда, особенно, учитывая его нынешнее положение. Да и в противном случае что бы он предпринял? Ни состава преступления, чтобы завести дело, ни возможности определить личность того "бота", к тому же он предупреждал, а не угрожал. Намекал тот, судя по всему, на ЛПК, вот только слабо верилось, что подобная огромная организация вдруг заинтересовалась каким-то копом, пусть и излишне любопытным и упрямым.   
— Привет, проходи. — Блэйк впустил Рея в квартиру.   
— Ждал меня?   
— Странный вопрос, ты же обещал приехать.   
— Ну, ты бы мог соврать и сказать, что места себе не находил, — пошутил Рей, медленно обходя комнату и будто проверяя, что изменилось с его последнего визита.  
— Зачем?  
— А это такой намек? — Вместо ответа Рей подошел к кровати и, взяв наручники, обернулся к Блэйку. — Мне нравится!  
— Ты просто псих, знаешь. — Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку. Его словно разом отпустило, осталась комната, Рей и он сам. Остальное могло и подождать.  
— Но на это ты и клюнул, так?   
— Возможно, не знаю. — Кто еще на кого клюнул, ведь именно Рей сделал первый шаг и подошел к нему в том клубе.  
— Главное, чтобы не жалел, а почему — мне плевать. Иди сюда.  
— Эй, — только для вида возмутился Блэйк, подходя к нему, — я не какая-нибудь комнатная собачка, чтобы командовать мне «к ноге».   
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Рей, беря его за руки. — Ты полицейская ищейка.  
На кровати они оказались через пару минут. Блэйк думал, что после не слишком радостных событий дня нужного настроя все равно не добиться, но ошибался — к счастью или... не важно. Рей был способен завести даже мертвеца, во всяком случае, с ним никогда не было скучно — ни в разговорах, ни в постели. Пожалуй, стоило продлить их знакомство и, чем черт ни шутит, углубить его. Загадывать дальше этого казалось слишком самонадеянно.   
— Мне вот интересно, Блэйки, — лениво протянул Рей, — ты когда-нибудь убивал?  
Такой, казалось бы, некстати заданный вопрос не вызвал обычного напряжения, возникавшего когда малознакомые люди пытались выведать что-то личное. А можно ли было назвать Рея малознакомым? Скорее да, чем нет. И все же не хотелось как обычно перевести тему в более безопасное русло.  
— Один раз. Я тогда только пришел в отделение из академии. — Блэйк потянулся за сигаретами, но, взяв пачку, передумал и бросил ее обратно на тумбочку. — Мы с напарником участвовали в захвате. Группа пошла с главного входа, а мы засели у пожарной лестницы. Черт, и зачем я об этом тебе говорю? Ладно...  
Рей перевернулся на бок и теперь внимательно смотрел на него. Блэйк сделал паузу, припоминая тот день. Он думал, что забыл, или просто хотел забыть, но детали всплывали в памяти одна за другой независимо от желания. Рей ждал и не торопил.  
— Мы не должны были участвовать, на самом деле Дэн, мой напарник, проиграл спор — не помню уже, о чем мы спорили, — вот и взял посмотреть, как оно бывает.  
Перед глазами отчетливо встала лицо Дэна, мрачного ворчащего старика Дэна. "Смотри, не обоссысь от счастья, Блэйки".  
Улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, он продолжил:  
— Никто же не думал, что они спрыгнут с третьего этажа нам на головы. Один налетел на Дэна и сбил его с ног, второй свалился в трех шагах от меня. У него на голове была зеленая бандана.   
— Ты растерялся? — спросил Рей.  
— Да, еще как, — усмехнулся Блэйк, — но пистолет я выхватил, кажется, со второй попытки и даже что-то крикнул, что-то тупое вроде: "Вы арестованы! Руки!" Думал, он на меня кинется или палить начнет, а он как драпанет в сторону.  
— А ты?  
— Я бы так и стоял с открытым ртом, если бы Дэн, упаковывая своего в наручники, ни заорал: "Что встал, идиот, давай за ним!" Я и побежал. Он бы, может, и ушел, но в академии я всегда был лучшим в беге.  
— Догнал?  
— Догнал. Он через забор не успел перемахнуть.  
Блэйк хорошо помнил то победное чувство, с которым подходил к нему, — догнал, все-таки догнал, черт дери! И спокойное выражение лица, с которым его поджидали. Это уже потом он узнал, что с таким взглядом копам не сдаются.  
— Мне повезло, — Блэйк кривовато улыбнулся, — я выстрелил быстрее него. Реакция не подвела, а он только ствол успел вытащить.  
— Ну и каково это?  
— Что именно?   
— Убивать, — пояснил Рей.  
— Да никак. Пусто. Вот ты видишь человека, стреляешь, он падает. Все. Уже потом что-то накатывает, но это от мыслей, сомнений, ведь что-то надо было почувствовать, а ты не почувствовал.  
С минуту они молчали. Блэйк припомнил, какой разбор полетов устроили им в отделении, как на целых два месяца отстранили Дэна и как парни из спецотряда долгое время отыгрывались за то, что их так подставили.   
— А Дэн что?  
— Дэн... — Блэйк с трудом вынырнул из этих воспоминаний. — Он через два года на пенсию ушел, а я так с другими напарниками и не ужился.  
— Ты одиночка, я сразу это понял.  
— Поэтому тогда в баре подкатил?  
Рей, едва касаясь, провел пальцами от живота до шеи Блэйка, слегка сжал ее.  
— Возможно. Мы похожи, Блэйки, знаешь.  
— Чем похожи-то? — Сомнения на этот счет у Блэйка имелись и не маленькие. — Со мной редко кто уживается, если бы мы встречались чаще, ты бы это понял.  
— Мм, — протянул Рей, — знаешь, что?   
— Что?  
— С самооценкой у тебя хреново.  
Блэйк фыркнул и не успел ответить, как рот ему заткнули поцелуем.  
— Ты интересный, — сказал Рей и улегся обратно, заложив одну руку за голову и вертя наручники на пальце другой.  
— А ты горазд врать, — усмехнулся Блэйк. — Или у тебя какое-то извращенное понятие об интересности.  
— Возможно, Блэйки, ты и прав, но мы имеем то, что имеем. Я сейчас здесь, потому что мне интересно. А ты?  
— Я здесь, потому что это моя спальня.  
Рей издал смешок, перевернулся и, усевшись сверху, прижал его к кровати.  
— Нравится? — спросил Рей, поцеловав Блэйка в шею.  
— Определенно.  
Еще один поцелуй, затем укус.  
— Хорошо. Я с прошлого раза хотел это сделать.  
Не успел Блэйк что-либо понять, как оказался пристегнут наручниками к спинке кровати.  
— Не волнуйся, — Рей провел пальцами по его губам, — грабить тебя я не буду.  
Тем не менее легкое беспокойство все же появилось. Конечно, такое положение возбуждало, но все-таки работа в полиции накладывала свой отпечаток.  
— Лучше признайся, ты всегда мечтал трахнуть копа, — предположил Блэйк, нагло ухмыльнувшись ему в лицо, — тем более скованного его же наручниками.  
— Угадал, просто видишь меня насквозь.  
— А если коп и сам не против?  
— Кто его спрашивает, он ведь скован.  
Блэйк не поручился бы, что это была шутка. Рей казался непредсказуемым, тем ему и нравился, но... Блэйк даже его фамилии не знал, а то немедленно прогнал бы по базе. Или нет? Делать этого точно не хотелось.   
— Земля вызывает Блэйки.   
Рей прикусил его сосок, и Блэйк от неожиданности охнул.  
— Твою мать, это больно!  
— А я думал, копы — крепкие ребята. — Рей уперся руками по бокам от Блэйка. — Выходит, только местами.  
— Освободи руки, и я покажу свои крепкие места!   
Отсмеявшись, Рей провел рукой по ноге и сжал его бедро.  
— Твои крепкие места я уже оценил, теперь моя очередь. Есть возражения?  
Возражений не оказалось. Ничего не изменилось, но Блэйк чувствовал себя более свободно, наверное, привык к тому, что среди черных полос в его жизни появилась и одна белая. Рей. Забавно, даже имя отражало это наилучшим образом.*  
Несмотря на некоторые опасения — еще свежи были воспоминания об их первом сексе, — дальше наручников он не пошел, только гладил, с легких прикосновений переходя на чуть ли не силовые захваты: ноги, бедра, бока и грудь; так, словно разминал приятеля перед боксерским матчем. Было приятно, даже очень, только странно почти до дикости.   
Блэйк откинул голову на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
— Слушай, Рей, просто чтобы ты знал: это не первый мой раз.  
— Намекаешь, что любишь пожестче?   
Не стоило ему улыбаться — вокруг шеи сомкнулись достаточно сильные пальцы, способные сломать пару позвонков. Блэйк открыл глаза и посмотрел в лицо Рею.  
— А ты?   
— Мне нравится разнообразие. — Рей быстро прижался к его губам и ощутимо прикусил нижнюю, потянув за нее зубами. — Так что просто заткнись, Блэйки. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Через пять минут стало уже не до разговоров. Рей чередовал поцелуи с укусами — вряд ли сохранился хоть один участок нетронутой кожи, спасибо, что на работе можно не появляться, а то рубашка бы не спасла. В конце концов Блэйк плюнул на все и просто расслабился, позволив ему делать все, что захочет. И не пожалел. 

* * *

Погода стремительно портилась. На обратном пути из магазина Блэйк угодил под настоящий ливень, кажется, промокла даже пачка сигарет, лежавшая в кармане, еще и терминал на двери снова заклинило, так что пришлось минут десять стоять перед подъездом, пока с той стороны ее ни открыл кто-то из соседей.   
С волос и носа противно капало. Блэйк чихнул и буркнул:  
— Дерьмо.  
Тут он заметил Билли, сидевшего на полу у батареи.   
— Привет. — Мальчишка встал.  
— Будем считать, ты ничего не слышал. — Блэйк щелкнул его по носу. — Привет. Почему не в школе, прогуливаешь?  
— Занятия отменили.  
— Тогда иди домой, нечего сидеть на полу, он холодный. Или ты с матерью поругался?  
Билли мотнул головой.  
— Она на работе, у меня нет ключ-карты. Можно у тебя посидеть, пока она ни вернется? — Он смотрел с явной надеждой, ожидая обычного разрешения.  
Блэйк колебался. Он оставил Рея в квартире, чтобы сходить за едой. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на совместный завтрак или нечто подобное, а Билли обломал все его планы, но тащить мальчишку к себе, когда там Рей...   
— Слушай, мелкий, — Блэйк постарался, чтобы это не выглядело попыткой оправдаться, — я не один, у меня... гости. Сейчас не очень удобное время и...  
— Это тот парень? — Билли пожал плечами, будто показывая, насколько ему безразличен сей факт. — Я знаю, что ты спишь с парнями, мне все равно.  
Пожалуй, еще никогда Блэйк не чувствовал себя так глупо.  
— Может, твоей матери не все равно, — озвучил он последний аргумент.  
— Ей уж точно плевать.   
И что с ним таким делать?  
— Хорошо, идем, — сдался Блэйк.   
— Как твоего парня зовут? — спросил Билли уже через пять секунд, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице.  
— Он не мой парень. Его зовут Рей.  
— Ну а кто тогда? — не унимался Билли. — Твоя подружка?  
— Один шутник рискует получить по заднице, если продолжит совать свой нос куда не следует, — пригрозил Блэйк. — Серьезно, заканчивай с этими шуточками. Парень, не парень...   
Определения нагоняли на него скуку, без них было проще и как-то спокойнее, что ли. Озвученное вслух казалось глупым и ненужным. Неизвестно, как появление Билли воспримет Рей, может, он детей на дух не переносит, а может, и сам уже смылся. Все же хотелось, чтобы он был там, когда они придут.   
Блэйк пропустил Билли в квартиру и, захлопнув дверь, протянул ему пакет с едой.  
— Отнеси на кухню, я пока переоденусь.  
В спальне Рея не оказалось, и это неожиданно задело больше, чем ожидал от себя Блэйк. Но, в конце концов, он не обязан сидеть здесь и ждать, так? Но мог бы позвонить или скинуть сообщение.  
— Твою ж...   
Нестерпимое желание разбить или сломать что-нибудь появилось и пропало, оставив после себя зудящее разочарование. Именно поэтому он не заводил сколько-нибудь постоянные отношения, и Рей не должен был стать чем-то большим. Хотел отвлечься от работы? Молодец, и чем теперь отвлечься от Рея, хотелось бы знать. Хорошо, что позволил мальчишке остаться, его болтовня сейчас как нельзя кстати.   
Блэйк взял с полки первые попавшиеся футболку и штаны, переоделся и, захватив мокрые вещи, пошел в ванную.   
— Привет.   
У раковины стоял Рей и, судя по всему, заканчивал бриться. Блэйк замер, чуть ни споткнувшись.   
— Эй, — Рей повернулся к нему, — твой взгляд не сулит мне ничего хорошего. Что не так?  
— Все нормально.   
Блэйк прошел мимо, чуть не задев его локтем, и кинул вещи в сушилку. Все-таки не ушел. Но тогда почему остался?  
— Я думал, ты свалил, — признался Блэйк.  
— Я не свалил. — Рей подошел и встал так близко, как только позволяла тесная комната. — Или ты на это рассчитывал?  
— Не знаю, возможно.  
Отчасти правда, Блэйк хотел определенности, любой.  
— Тебе надо только сказать об этом. Скажи и я уйду.  
— И больше не придешь?  
Рей пожал плечами, словно говоря, что все возможно.   
— Ну хорошо, — вздохнул Блэйк, почти с мстительной радостью отметив, как изменилось выражение его лица — стало более холодным, отчужденным. — Оставайся.   
Он все еще усмехался, когда Рей обхватил его за шею и поцеловал, но когда полез под футболку, пришлось слегка, хоть и не без сожаления, остудить его.  
— Стоп, попридержи лошадей, у меня тут гости.   
— Да ну? — ухмыльнулся Рей. — Ну думал, что ты любитель оргий, Блэйки.  
— Блэйк! — раздался голос Билли с кухни. — Я все разогрел!  
— Так... — Рей отступил на шаг. — Что за пацан? Твой?  
— Соседский. И в каком смысле мой? Только не говори, что...  
— Мало ли, у тебя была бурная молодость. Ладно, пошли, познакомишь нас.  
Билли сидел за столом на кухне и жевал сэндвич. На Рея он обратил ровно столько внимания, сколько уделил бы залетевшей в открытую дверь мухе.  
— Это Билли, — представил Блэйк, — а это...  
— Рей, ага, — пробубнил мальчишка, не отрываясь от сэндвича.  
— Ого, меня знают, — пошутил Рей. — Как дела, Билли?  
— Нормально.  
— Живешь неподалеку?  
Билли кивнул.  
— Часто здесь зависаешь?  
Еще кивок.  
— Смотрю, ты не очень разговорчив, — улыбнулся Рей.  
Билли искоса глянул на Блэйка и, проглотив кусок хлеба, сказал:  
— Кое-кто обещал надрать мне задницу, если я буду тебя доканывать. Себе я не враг, так что... — И он вернулся к сэндвичу.   
— Даже так? — Рей тоже посмотрел на Блэйка, явно с трудом сдерживая смех.  
Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Блэйк не то имел в виду, говоря Билли не совать нос не в свое дело, точнее то, но он всего лишь намекал, и уж точно не нужно было рассказывать об этом Рею.   
— У кого-то неуемное воображение.  
Блэйк забрал у Билли банку с арахисовым маслом и предложил Рею, но тот лишь отмахнулся.  
— Что еще он обо мне говорил? — спросил он у Билли громким и явно театральным шепотом.  
— Эй, я вообще-то здесь!   
— Не сердись, Блэйки, у меня наконец появился шанс выведать все твои грязные секреты, и я его не упущу. Думаю, мы с Билли отлично поладим, — заключил Рей, потрепав мальчишку по голове.  
— Может, мне еще и выйти, чтобы не мешать?   
Кажется, Рея неловкая ситуация нисколько не смущала, чего нельзя было сказать о Блэйке.   
— С чего бы мне рассказывать тебе секреты Блэйка? — подал голос Билли. — Чужие секреты еще надо заслужить.  
— Это точно, ты прав. Я как раз работаю над этим. — Блэйку досталась более чем откровенная ухмылка, от которой тут же захотелось спровадить Билли куда подальше и во всех подробностях обсудить, каким же образом Рей собирался "работать" над этим.   
— Ты тоже коп?   
Надо же, только после вопроса Билли он понял, что толком ничего не знает о Рее. О себе тот не рассказывал, а голова Блэйка была забита другими вещами.  
— Нет.  
— А работа у тебя есть? — не отставал Билли.  
— Я работаю на себя. Что, — Рей усмехнулся, — допрос окончен?   
— А ты…  
— Хорош, Билли, — вмешался Блэйк, — не доставай его.  
— Да нет, это даже забавно, пацан мне не доверяет. — Рей отодвинул стул и сел рядом с мальчишкой. — Может, по мне не скажешь, но я хороший парень.  
— И скромный, — не удержался Блэйк.  
— Точно!   
Билли встал, достал из пищевого блока пакет с соком и с невозмутимым видом протянул руку. Рей пожал ее после небольшой заминки и с явным недоумением.  
— Ну, ты вроде нормальный, — сказал Билли и, повернувшись к ним спиной, добавил: — Я пойду уроки делать.   
Едва мальчишка вышел, Рей согнулся и захохотал. Глядя на него, и Блэйк не удержался от смешка.   
— Боже, — сказал он, — ну вы, ребята даете.   
— Да у тебя самого все на лице было написано! Признайся, испугался, что мне тут же выболтают все твои секреты?  
— Ничего подобного, — почти не солгал Блэйк. — И нет у меня секретов. А вот на твоем месте я бы задумался, мистер Хороший Парень.   
— И что не так? — Рей взял его за руку и потянул к себе, заставляя подойти ближе.  
— Хорошие парни не выпытывают чужие секреты у незнакомых детишек.  
— Запомню на будущее. — Блэйка погладили по колену, затем рука скользнула выше на бедро. — А может, кому-то по вкусу плохие парни?   
— Сказать, что я делаю с плохими парнями?  
— Мм?   
Наклонившись и щекоча его ухо дыханием, Блэйк прошептал:  
— Плохих парней я сажаю за решетку. — И, пока Рей не ответил, быстро поцеловал его, слегка укусив за нижнюю губу. 

***

77538: Ты был неосторожен, больше они ждать не станут.  
Вздохнув, Блэйк провел рукой по волосам.  
BL: Ок, и что ты предлагаешь?   
77538: С чего ты решил, что у меня есть план?  
BL: Если нет, какого хрена ты вышел на связь?   
Ответа пришлось ждать дольше обычного. Блэйк успел выкурить две сигареты и почти успокоиться, когда на терминал пришло новое сообщение.  
77538: Не знаю, что они предпримут.  
— Просто отлично, — пробормотал Блэйк, сев на пол и вытянув ноги.  
Сначала палки в колеса, потом отстранение, теперь его собираются убрать. Достаточно предсказуемо для ЛПК, даже странно, что они не сделали этого давным-давно. Удивления не было, только раздражение и сожаление — казалось, у них с Реем начало что-то получаться. Вот же дерьмо, они ведь не тронут Рея?.. Нет, вряд ли, проще сразу устранить угрозу, чем шантажировать Блэйка, тем более прямых улик у него не было, ни один судья не станет рассматривать обвинения против ЛПК без очевидных доказательств.   
Он почти что заставил себя подняться и ответить.  
BL: Хоть цветы мне на могилу принеси, только не розы.  
Жалкая попытка отшутиться, но на большее его сейчас не хватило.  
77538: Просто будь осторожен и не делай ничего глупого.  
BL: Заметано, мамочка.  
77538: Серьезно. И сиди дома.   
— Да пошел ты!   
Этот анонимный доброжелатель еще будет учить его! И почем знать, можно ли ему верить. Если бы Блэйк боялся умереть, точно не выбрал бы профессию полицейского, а пошел бы… в страховщики или банковские клерки, да стал кем угодно и прожил долгую и скучную жизнь. Теперь-то она ему не светила.   
BL: Послушай, не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, но если все так, как ты сказал, сидение дома мне не поможет. И я уж точно не буду трястись в углу от страха, ожидая, пока они придут за мной.  
77538: Просто сиди ДОМА, Блэйк!  
Юзер 77538 покинул данный канал связи.  
Еще и сбежал от объяснений.   
Блэйк потер глаза. Он чертовски устал бездействовать, хуже было только сидеть в четырех стенах, что ему и предстояло. Хорошо еще, оставалась какая-то еда и сигареты — он окончательно распрощался с планами бросить курить. Заказывать что-то на дом было так же опасно, как и тащиться в магазин, — курьер мог запросто выстрелить ему в лицо и свалить, да и скорая с полицией обычно не спешили на вызовы в их район.   
— Да ты становишься параноиком, приятель, — фыркнул Блэйк и скривился. — Впрочем, не ты один.  
Что если этот 77538 работает на ЛПК? Что если они отвлекают Блэйка от чего-то важного, и, пока он будет сидеть дома, в городе произойдут новые убийства? Что если на этот раз пострадают не коррумпированные чиновники, а мирное население? Ответа не было. Оба варианта казались возможными, а мертвым Блэйк все равно не смог бы ничего предпринять. Хотя даже в мыслях звучало это малодушно.  
Он перебрался на кровать и закрыл глаза.   
Ты не супергерой, Блэйки, донесся до него голос Дэна из прошлого, делай свою работу и спи, по возможности, спокойно.   
— Либо продай свою жизнь подороже, — добавил Блэйк уже от себя.

***

В тот день ничего не произошло и на следующий тоже. В городе было спокойно, никто не рвался в квартиру и не спешил выбивать дверь, чтобы прикончить Блэйка. Ни звонков от Даны, ни вызовов на работу, хотя тут ловить было нечего — в бюро никто не ждал его с распростертыми объятиями. На третий день Блэйк почти хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался его убить. Неизвестность бесила. Даже начали закрадываться сомнения: возможно, его облапошили, а воображаемые убийцы ЛПК так и не придут. Вот когда он бы не отказался от напарника, а так и обсудить не с кем, чтобы не подставить под пулю.   
Чертовски хотелось увидеть Рея или хотя бы услышать одну из дурацких шуточек, которые он так любил. Хотелось, но Блэйк никогда бы так не поступил, никогда бы не подставил Рея ради сиюминутного эгоистичного желания. С Сарой было так же. Ей не нравилось, что работа для него всегда на первом месте, хоть он и пытался объяснить — это не так, просто не хотел жертвовать одним ради другого. И с Реем в итоге получилось бы то же самое, никому не нужны подобные отношения. Но, по крайней мере, он будет жить, где-нибудь подальше от Блэйка, но зато в безопасности. Если удастся выпутаться, они еще обязательно поговорят. 

На следующий день Блэйк плюнул на предостережения своего анонимного приятеля. Надвинув козырек кепки пониже — совершенно бесполезная маскировка, он пошел за сигаретами и кое-какими продуктами в магазин за углом. В конце концов, есть было что-то нужно, а сколько еще сидеть в четырех стенах — непонятно.   
У кассы за прилавком стоял все тот же тощий рыжеволосый парень, что и обычно. Скользнув безразличным взглядом по лицу Блэйка, он пробил покупки и немного заторможено спросил:  
— Хотите взять леденцы? Сегодня на них скидка.  
Блэйк хотел только снова оказаться в своей квартире и, возможно, еще напиться до беспамятства.   
На обратном пути он заметил черный пикап, отъехавший от его дома. Просто привычка, скорее всего опять травили каких-то насекомых. Блэйк устал быть начеку, устал ждать непонятно чего. Он был человеком действия и уж тем более предпочитал выслеживать сам, а не быть чей-то дичью. 

Пакеты с едой кинул на стол, даже не разобрав. Напиваться, вопреки желанию, тоже не стал, только плеснул в стакан виски на два пальца и выпил залпом. Потом Блэйк ушел в спальню и отрубился часа на два, пока не подскочил от вызова. Номер был незнакомым.   
— Да, кто это?   
Он сел и потер глаза.   
— Блэйк?  
— Билли, это ты? Что такое?  
Голос он узнал, но мальчишка говорил так не похоже на себя, что с Блэйка моментально слетела всякая сонливость. Видеосвязи не было, и какое-то время раздавались только шорохи и шипение как при помехах.  
— Блэйк, — повторил Билли через несколько секунд, — они говорят, чтобы ты приехал, а если ты не приедешь, они… — Снова помехи.  
— О чем ты? Кто говорит, куда? Если это такой тупой розыгрыш, парень, ты у меня…  
— Говорят, если не приедешь через час, они меня убьют, — выдавил Билли явно против желания.  
Теперь до него дошло. Не стал бы Билли так его разыгрывать, и номера Блэйка у него не было – зачем, если всегда можно позвонить в дверь.   
Словно удар под дых, они ведь могли заявиться в любой момент и прикончить его, зачем впутывать мальчишку? Надо было что-то ответить, Блэйк ведь коп, профессионал, его учили справляться с такими ситуациями, даже если не был готов к ним. Главное правило – никогда не действовать в одиночку, не идти на поводу…  
— Билли, я приеду. А теперь дай мне поговорить с этими… — Ублюдками. — С кем-то из них.  
— Они не будут говорить.   
На мгновение Блэйк закрыл глаза.  
— Ладно. Скажи, что я выхожу. Куда мне ехать?  
— Тебе пришлют адрес. И никаких копов, — повторил Билли чужие слова.  
Блэйк услышал чей-то приглушенный смех, затем Билли неуверенно добавил:  
— Или можешь позвать. Блэйк… — Он замолчал, видимо, не зная, что сказать.  
— Я уже еду. — Блэйк схватил куртку и выскочил на лестницу, едва захлопнув дверь. — Все будет хорошо, Билли, обещаю.   
Сам он не был в этом уверен. Ему дали понять, что полиция не станет вмешиваться. Пусть он и не собирался вызывать копов, но ситуация была более чем паршивой. Раньше на кону стояла лишь его собственная жизнь, но рисковать жизнью Билли он не имел права. Все стремительно катилось к чертям собачьим. Кажется, его аноним просчитался, да и Блэйк оказался хреновым подопечным.   
Едва он вышел на улицу, как пришло сообщение с адресом. Заброшенная стройка на окраине огорода — что ж, по крайней мере его не собирались убивать прямо на улице, а труп можно и в бетон закатать, одним пропавшим копом больше. Но главным сейчас была отнюдь не жизнь Блэйка. Он не представлял, как вытащить Билли из всего этого дерьма невредимым. Сколько их там? С двумя-тремя еще можно справиться, больше — уже проблема. И кто даст гарантии, что какая-нибудь шальная пуля не попадет в мальчишку? Даже думать об этом не хотелось. Блэйк мог только сунуть в петлю свою собственную голову и надеяться, что Билли не зацепит.   
Машин почти не было. Переехав мост, Блэйк свернул с главной дороги и еще через пять минут остановился у обочины перед воротами с запрещающим въезд знаком. Прежде чем вылезти из машины, закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Поздно психовать, соберись и хотя бы не подведи мальчишку.   
Сообщение застало его около ограды, точнее их было два. В первом кратко значилось "3 этаж", второе было от Рея. На мгновение Блэйк остановился. Рей, черт. Нет, он не будет читать его, потом, если выберется живым из передряги, в которую угодил.   
Два недостроенных здания разрезали небо над пустырем, на одном все еще висела потрепанная рекламная растяжка с призывом обзавестись новым жильем. Блэйк понятия не имел, в каком именно доме его ждали, но, подойдя ближе, заметил черный фургон. Кажется, он уже видел его, когда возвращался из магазина. Можно, наверное, порадоваться, что чутье не подвело и на сей раз. Значит, ему туда.  
Внутри оказалось достаточно светло, чтобы не сломать себе шею на недостроенной лестнице. Блэйк поднимался бездумно, не ожидая, что его пристрелят из-за угла — раз согласился играть на чужой территории и по чужим правилам, смысл дергаться? Сожалений тоже не было: он выполнял свою работу, делал все правильно и по закону, и по совести. Разве что Билли, случайно попавший под раздачу, но виноват в этом один Блэйк, ему и отвечать. Как никогда пригодился бы напарник — прикрыл бы спину, а так приходилось рассчитывать только на себя.   
Блэйк проверил пистолет в кобуре, просто так, для уверенности, хотя какая нахрен уверенность? Кто даст гарантию, что он вообще успеет его выхватить, пристрелят еще на подходе, потом возьмутся за Билли. Сжав до боли зубы, Блэйк пошел быстрее. Сколько раз он видел, как освобождают заложников, сколько раз сам участвовал? Сколько раз были жертвы? Почти всегда. Самое скверное, что не было плана, он просто не ожидал, что подобное произойдет. Рассчитывал, что раз нет семьи и близких, то и давить нечем, идиот чертов. Всего лишь соседский мальчишка, однако же побежал не раздумывая... Он бы не простил себе, если бы что-то случилось с Билли, а сам Блэйк остался жив. Кажется, несмешная шутка о розах на могиле все-таки станет реальностью. Что ж, можно утешиться тем, что хотя бы Дана вспомнит о нем с сожалением, а может, еще Рей. По крайней мере, хотелось в это верить.  
Блэйк вышел на площадку третьего этажа и прислонился к стене, давая себе передышку и собираясь с мыслями. В здании как будто никого не было — ни разговоров, ни других звуков, только ветер гонял туда-сюда газетные листы. Ошибся? Он зашел на этаж. Видимо, компания-застройщик обанкротилась еще на середине строительства — внешних стен толком не было, одни несущие конструкции и перекрытия, так что этаж напоминал скорее многоуровневую парковку, чем жилой дом. Везде валялись балки и блоки, которые пока не растащили, а также грязные куски брезента с лужицами дождевой воды и песком.   
Блэйк шел медленно, оглядываясь и следя, чтобы не провалиться в какую-нибудь дыру. Правда ошибся, либо адрес прислали не тот? Время почти вышло, искать их в другом месте будет...  
— Стоять.   
Блэйк остановился. Говоривший подобрался сзади, и он его не видел.  
— Подними руки. — Блэйк поднял. — Теперь медленно повернись, только без шуток.  
Какие уж тут шутки...   
Он сделал, как сказали. Прямо перед ним стоял мужчина в темном костюме, слегка припыленном на брючинах, и целился в него из пистолета. Из-за стены слева, держа за воротник футболки и толкая перед собой Билли, вышел еще один.   
— Билли, ты как? — спросил Блэйк.  
— Нормально, — буркнул тот.  
Блэйк посмотрел на дуло пистолета, направленное прямо ему в грудь.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал он, сам не зная для чего, наверное, чтобы потянуть время, — зачем столько сложностей. Что мешало вам, ребята, достать меня раньше? Хотя в ЛПК никогда не умели правильно использовать ресурсы.  
— Слишком накладно выносить тело из квартиры, — усмехнулся тот, что удерживал Билли. Второй, целившийся в Блэйка, недовольно поморщился, но промолчал.   
— Да уж, действительно проблема, — хмыкнул Блэйк, — но парень здесь ни при чем. Отпустите его и я весь ваш.  
Пока говорил, лихорадочно искал выход или хоть что-нибудь — укрытие, куда мог бы спрятаться Билли и переждать. На первый взгляд мальчишка держался молодцом, но нельзя было поручиться, сообразит ли он что делать, если начнется пальба. Все равно пока один ублюдок держал Блэйка на мушке, а второй мог в любую секунду застрелить Билли, действовать не имело смысла, нужно было выждать подходящий момент. Именно поэтому он нес какую-то чушь, лишь бы отсрочить неизбежное.   
— Да этот коп издевается над нами, Стью!  
— Умолкни, — бросил напарнику тот, которого назвали Стью. Взгляда от Блэйка он так и не отвел и пистолет не опустил.   
Из них двоих этот Стью был особенно опасен, Блэйк сразу оценил его спокойствие и сосредоточенность на цели. Но что было их целью или кто? Они бы триста раз успели пристрелить Блэйка. Нравилось играть с жертвой? Стью больше походил на профессионала, чем садиста, хотя какая разница, лишь бы шкуру не попортили, а там Блэйк не психолог, чтобы разбираться в таких вещах.  
— Серьезно, — продолжил он, все еще держа руки над головой, — я пришел, как вы, парни, и сказали. Билли вам больше не нужен, и угрозы он не представляет, пусть идет.  
— Пойдет, когда ему скажут идти. — Стью дернул дулом пистолета в сторону Блэйка. — Медленно достань оружие и положи перед собой.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, не надо нервничать!  
Быстро прикинув шансы, Блэйк отказался от идеи выхватить пистолет. Даже если успеет ранить Стью, Билли не сдобровать, а скорее всего Блэйка уложат первым. Однако от него все еще чего-то хотели, возможно, удастся если не выбраться, то выторговать Билли свободу. Дерьмо, кого ты там обманываешь? Вам конец.  
Стараясь не делать резких движений, Блэйк вынул пистолет из кобуры — в этот момент он почти ждал, что Стью выстрелит, — и положил перед собой, как и было приказано.   
— Отшвырни его. Медленно.  
Словно со стороны Блэйк смотрел, как ногой отбрасывает от себя пистолет. У него был и второй, спрятанный во внутреннем кармане куртки, но вряд ли это могло чем-то помочь. Успеть выхватить, когда целятся прямо тебе в голову...   
— Мы можем договориться. — Блэйк предпринял еще одну попытку, раз ничего другого ему не оставалось.   
— Вряд ли.   
— Кончай его, Стью!   
— Заткнись на хрен! — прикрикнул Стью на напарника. — Я жду звонка, ясно?   
Кажется, они не особенно ладили и явно не были одной командой. Стью проговорился, что все зависит от чьего-то звонка, но можно ли на этом сыграть?  
— У меня есть информация. — Блэйк переступил с ноги на ногу, чем заставил Стью заметно напрячься. — Если дашь переговорить с…  
— Вторых шансов у нас не дают, свой ты упустил.   
— Да пусть говорит, — снова вмешался второй, придерживая Билли за локоть, — сколько сложностей из-за одного поганого заказа!   
— Кажется, я просил!   
Стью начал выходить из себя. Если бы только вывести его из игры, выиграть хоть пару секунд времени... Возможно, со вторым Блэйк бы и справился, уверенности не было, но лучше хоть какой-то шанс, чем ничего.  
— Да брось, Стью, скажем, что коп сопротивлялся, вот и пришлось его уложить, впервой, что ли!  
— Да ты...   
Когда Стью вдруг дернулся и начал падать, лишь реакция спасла Блэйка от случайного выстрела. Нырнув за металлическую арматуру, он достал оставшийся пистолет и только после этого оценил обстановку: Стью был мертв — пуля в голову уложила его за какую-то секунду, не отвлекись он на перебранку с напарником, скорее всего попал бы в Блэйка.   
Однако не было времени выяснять обстоятельства и что за таинственный спаситель пришел им с Билли на выручку, второй ублюдок хоть и в меньшей степени, но представлял вполне ощутимую угрозу.   
— Блэйк, я здесь! — раздалось чуть правее.   
Билли махнул ему рукой, ему тоже удалось найти укрытие.   
— Не высовывайся! — крикнул ему Блэйк, и его самого чуть не задело отрикошетившей о металл пулей. С той стороны выругались.  
— Я все равно достану тебя, слышишь?! Ты труп, коп!   
Блэйк выстрелил наугад и осторожно выглянул, но на прежнем месте никого уже не было.   
— Твой сучонок у меня! Выходи или я размозжу ему башку!  
— Билли, черт!   
Блэйк выпрямился. Ублюдок держал Билли, приставив к его виску дуло пистолета. Свой Блэйк тоже не опускал, но в подобной ситуации это было бесполезно.  
— Ты не выстрелишь, коп, — усмехнулись ему в лицо. — Конечно, если не хочешь, чтобы я вышиб ему мозги. Не знаю, кого ты привел за собой, но лучше скажи им, что все кончено. Положи пушку.  
Блэйк скрипнул зубами. Да если бы он знал, кого "привел" за собой и что у него на уме! Если выстрелить в ублюдка, с большой долей вероятности Билли конец, выполнить требование — конец самому Блэйку. Ладно, может, тот, невидимый стрелок позаботится, чтобы это было не напрасно.  
— Я жду!   
Блэйк медленно убрал палец с курка и поднял руки. Выстрел, его ударило в бок. Падая, он ждал боли, но потом была лишь темнота.

***

Просыпаться было мучительно тяжело, словно после недельного запоя. Он плавал в мутном болоте, глаза не хотели открываться, тело не слушалось и ощущалось чем-то большим и неповоротливым, чужеродным. Из чувств — слабость и тошнота.   
Все-таки открыв глаза, Блэйк уставился в потолок и бездумно разглядывал его несколько минут. Мысли ворочались в голове, никак не желая складываться в более-менее ясную картину. Последнее, что он помнил, это выстрел, падение и все. Да, его застрелили или подстрелили, и он все еще жив. Кажется. Сосредоточиться не удавалось, он все пытался о чем-то вспомнить, о чем-то важном, но оно ускользало, а сил и желания бороться с собственным телом и сознанием попросту не было.   
С трудом повернув голову, Блэйк мутным взглядом окинул комнату, в которой находился. Слишком уж обшарпано для больницы, хотя капельница и какое-то медицинское оборудование все же имелись. Можно было позвать кого-нибудь и выяснить, где он и что происходит, но... Глаза закрылись сами собой, и Блэйк то ли уснул, то ли провалился обратно в темноту, из которой выбрался с таким трудом. 

В следующий раз было уже не так мерзко, но все еще неприятно. Ему слышались чьи-то голоса, но когда открыл глаза, рядом никого не оказалось. На этот раз в голове чуть прояснилось, вспомнился тот день и Билли. Билли, черт.   
Попытка хотя бы приподняться не увенчалась успехом, тела он почти не чувствовал. Может, и к лучшему — бинты на груди и голове, которую он ощупал одной рукой, потому что вторая была привязана к койке и из нее торчала игла капельницы, обещали вполне реальную боль, пусть пока она и не ощущалась в полной мере.   
И даже никакой кнопки вызова не было, не орать же, зовя непонятно кого. Правда Блэйк сомневался, что сможет орать — в горле было сухо, будто в пустыне, и стоило подумать об этом, как тут же дико захотелось пить.   
Рано или поздно кто-то ведь придет, чтобы проверить его, лучше дождаться их. Мысли о Билли делали это ожидание особенно тягостным. Примерно через полчаса, если, конечно, Блэйк считал правильно, дверь открылась. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно: врачей, полицию или убийцу, вернувшегося завершить начатое, но вошедший Рей был последним в этом списке.   
Взяв стул, он подтащил его к кровати и сел, как делал обычно на кухне у Блэйка — спинкой вперед, на которую удобно было облокачиваться. Эта старая привычка немного успокоила, вернула в прошлое, хотя сам Рей выглядел сейчас по-новому, слишком серьезным, мало похожим на себя прежнего. Он молчал, смотря с непонятным выражением, которое, будь Блэйк в привычной обстановке, наверное, даже испугало бы его.  
— Привет. — Рей моргнул, разорвав зрительный контакт, и перевел взгляд на приборы у кровати. Казалось, он медленно осматривал всего Блэйка, чтобы убедиться в чем-то.  
— Привет.   
Что-то не сходилось, и Блэйк не мог понять, что именно. Рей вел себя странно. Рея вообще не должно быть здесь, так? Или нет? Нужно радоваться его появлению, ведь это Рей, с ним все в порядке, он... Что-то тревожное не давало покоя.   
— Хочешь что-то спросить?   
— Где... Что это за место?   
— Здесь живет один мой друг, он мне должен, так что... Это недалеко от Милтон-Сити, если тебя интересует именно место. — Рей замолчал. — Больно?  
— Нет. Не знаю, ничего не чувствую.   
Рей вдруг погладил его пальцы, взял за руку и так же внезапно отпустил. Блэйк хреново соображал, но показалось, что он тоже испытывал неуверенность.   
— После ударной дозы обезболивающих ты и не должен ничего чувствовать. — Рей усмехнулся, но как-то невесело. — Поверь, Блэйки, так будет лучше, еще успеешь насладиться.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Не очень-то вежливый вопрос, знаешь, тому, кто вытащил твою задницу из всего этого.   
Обезболивающие или нет, но у Блэйка начинала болеть голова. Рей подталкивал его к чему-то, о чем он сам, похоже, уже догадывался, но не хотел знать.  
— Рей, — Блэйк провел рукой по глазам, перед которыми снова собиралась тошнотворная муть, — просто скажи, какого хрена ты... Какого ты привез... или не ты.... — Только не отключаться! — Что с Билли, Рей? — Наконец удалось зацепиться за что-то важное, что действительно интересовало его в эту минуту.  
— Все с ним нормально, я отвез его домой, хотя он и порывался остаться с тобой.   
Блэйк закрыл глаза. С Билли все хорошо, что ж...   
— Поговорим позже, ладно? — Он почувствовал прикосновение к лицу, но открыть глаза не было никаких сил. — Ты хорошенько головой приложился ко всему прочему.  
— Поговорим, — эхом отозвался Блэйк. — Не исчезай.  
— Не исчезну. Посмотрим, что ты потом скажешь...   
Дальше Блэйк уже не слушал.

Теперь он не чувствовал себя таким обдолбанным, но вместе со способностью соображать пришла и боль. Болела рана, куда попала пуля, и чуть меньше — голова, которой он, падая, ударился. Блэйк был почти благодарен, ведь эта боль раздражала и заставляла думать даже против воли. А думать не хотелось, потому что возникали вопросы, на которые у него не было ответов. Он знал, у кого они есть, и от этого становилось хреново и тоскливо. Он не был уверен, что не захочет стереть ухмылку с лица Рея, посмей тот еще раз назвать его "Блэйки".  
Это мог быть кто угодно, это просто обязан был оказаться какой-нибудь левый ублюдок, с существованием которого можно легко смириться. В конце концов, Рей не должен был значить для него так много, что теперь хотелось выть — от дерьма, в которое превратилась его жизнь, и бессмысленности этой самой жизни. Блэйк не строил планы на случай, если выживет, а Рей... Господи, он еще беспокоился за его жизнь, идиот.   
— Узнаю это выражение лица.   
Рей вошел в комнату, неся поднос с едой.   
— Да неужели?   
— Уж поверь. Примерно так ты выглядел тогда в баре.   
Блэйк стиснул зубы, едва удержавшись — от чего? Затеять драку, когда он даже встать не мог? Напоминание о прошлом казалось редким издевательством.   
— Мог бы не напоминать, — процедил Блэйк, наблюдая, как он подходит вместе с подносом.  
— Мог бы, — согласился Рей, — но какой теперь смысл, да? Держи. — Он поставил поднос перед Блэйком и, криво усмехнувшись, добавил: — Кормить с ложки не предлагаю.   
Наверное, он ждал какой-то реакции или провоцировал его на что-то, но Блэйк молча взял вилку и принялся за еду, не чувствуя ее вкуса. Вздохнув, Рей отошел и прислонился спиной к стене, будто нарочно увеличив дистанцию между ними.  
— Знаешь, — почти весело начал Рей, — парадоксально, наверное, но именно этим ты мне и нравишься. У тебя есть принципы, Блэйки, и...  
— Не делай этого.  
— Чего?  
— Не называй меня так.  
Повисло молчание. Блэйк без особого желания затолкал в себя несколько кусков какой-то диетической больничной хреноты. Зачем вообще кормить его? До одури хотелось курить.  
— Блэйк, — позвал Рей, — ты же понимаешь, что как раньше ничего уже не будет?  
— Все это слишком сложно, вы могли просто прикончить меня. Ты мог.  
— Я этого не сделал.  
— Еще бы знать ради чего.  
Рей отлепился от стены, подошел. Блэйк напрягся, но он просто встал рядом и попытался поймать его взгляд.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, — сказал Рей, — не понимаешь масштабов системы, но прешь против нее в одиночку. Как долбанный самоубийца, Блэйк. — Рваный смешок. — И делаешь поспешные выводы, говоря "вы". Я на систему не работаю.  
Блэйк посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся.  
— Что, пытаешься оправдаться? Передо мной? Перед копом?   
— Я говорю с Блэйком, а не копом. С моим Блэйком.  
Не удержавшись, Блэйк засмеялся. Смех отдался болью в боку, заставив подавиться воздухом.  
— Обезболивающего недостаточно, сейчас. — Рей потянулся к капельнице, но Блэйк схватил его за руку.  
— Не надо! — Отдышавшись, он разжал пальцы.  
— Будешь терпеть?  
— Да, если это позволит мне думать и понимать, когда ты врешь мне непонятно ради чего.  
— Я пока тебе не врал.   
— Да? И насчет того кто ты? — усмехнулся Блэйк. — Чем ты занимаешься, что убиваешь людей?  
Рей молчал.  
— Почему ты? Почему это должен был оказаться именно ты?  
— Блэйк.  
— Зачем, а? Тебе нравилось играть со мной, ты ловил с этого кайф? — Блэйка все-таки прорвало. Он не собирался говорить этого, но слова, обвинения копились в нем слишком долго, и удержать их было уже невозможно. — Ты какой-то гребанный психопат, поехавший мозгами от — как вы там это называете? — возможности сделать все, что угодно? Ты убиваешь, потому что можешь убить? Какого хрена ты стоишь там и молчишь?!  
Блэйк откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, перед которыми мелькали черные точки. Даже боль сейчас скорее помогала, подпитывая его злость. Ему не нужны были ответы, он просто хотел, чтобы все вернулось в тот момент, когда Рей стал для него своим. Его злость была сравни детской обиде. Почему я, почему не кто-то другой? Он верил, что без семьи и близких к нему невозможно подобраться, нечем зацепить так, чтобы это причинило боль и страдания.   
— Зачем надо было вытаскивать меня? Ты еще не закончил? — Кое-как, но Блэйк взял себя в руки, заставив голос не дрожать, придав ему безразличный оттенок.   
— А что, мне надо было милостиво пустить пулю тебе в лоб? Ты бы этого хотел?  
В первый раз Блэйк видел его в таком раздражении. Рей засунул руки в карманы и, отойдя к окну, встал так, что Блэйк не видел его лица.  
— Как вариант. Всех бы это устроило.  
— Ну, меня это не устраивает, — глухо отозвался Рей.  
— И что это значит? Я еще пожалею, что остался жив?  
Зачем он вообще с ним разговаривал? Достаточно вспомнить любой фильм, в котором плохой парень рассказывает герою о всех своих злодейских планах. И Блэйк не столь наивен, чтобы считать себя "хорошим парнем", косящим врагов направо и налево, а в конце обязательно получающим заслуженную награду. Ничего подобного не будет. Как сказал Рей: система слишком сильна, Блэйк против нее ничто.  
— Ты серьезно считаешь меня каким-то, я не знаю... монстром?  
— Черт тебя дери, Рей! — снова сорвался Блэйк. — Ты наемный убийца, за которым я гонялся месяцами, из-за которого потерял работу, а я любил свою работу! Я спал с тобой! Монстр? Я вообще, нисколько, ни хрена тебя не знаю, понятно?!  
Стой он ближе, Блэйк бы его ударил. Эмоции кипели, не находя выхода, слов не хватало, чтобы описать все, что он чувствовал.   
— Я бы хотел, чтобы все закончилось иначе, — вставил Рей, — но ты...  
— Давай, скажи, что это моя вина, — устало хмыкнул Блэйк. — Я, видимо, слишком хорошо выполнял свою работу, когда остальным было на нее плевать. Какая непростительная ошибка. — Он прикрыл глаза ладонью — свет раздражал, словно подчеркивая все его промахи, в полумраке было легче жалеть себя, отрицая свою несостоятельность . — Как меня тошнит от этого города.  
В конце концов не имело значения, что станет с ним. Блэйк проиграл — не сегодня и не на той стройке, он проиграл в день, когда встретил Рея, когда пустил его в свою жизнь, когда другой человек стал для него кем-то важным. Он подпустил Рея так близко, как никого другого. Если это было такой извращенной игрой, то Блэйк проиграл в ней в пух и прах.  
— Я и не думал, что будет легко. — Блэйк услышал, как он подошел и сел рядом на койку. Видеть лицо Рея не хотелось. — Давай, я сразу скажу, что никто тебя не тронет, не для этого я рисковал репутацией и, вероятно, жизнью. Но мы поговорим. Сейчас. Потом я уйду, ты поправишься и уберешься подальше отсюда. Если вернешься... — Пятисекундная заминка. — Просто начни заново. Блэйки?  
Блэйк открыл глаза. Рей сидел совсем рядом, слегка горбясь и смотря не на него, а в стену, будто нашел там нечто весьма занимательное.   
— Я ведь могу сдать тебя копам или друзьям твоих жертв.  
— Можешь, — кивнул Рей, — но в полицию лучше не иди, надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, почему?  
— Я все равно не понимаю твоих мотивов.   
— Считай это извинениями. — Рей усмехнулся. — Или спиши на мои извращенные странности, все равно маньяком меня считаешь.  
— Ладно. — Что за благотворительность да еще от кого-то вроде Рея? Сказать по правде, Блэйк ему не поверил, но был не в том положении, чтобы спорить. — И чего ты хочешь?  
На лице Рея застыла кривая усмешка, почти гримаса.   
— Не важно, чего хочу я. У тебя наверняка есть вопросы, задавай, я отвечу.  
— Неужели правду?  
— В пределах разумного, конечно.   
— И где эти пределы?   
Рей предал однажды, что стоило ему обмануть снова? Пусть у него не было причин убивать теперь раз не убил раньше, но... Самым паршивым было то, что нестерпимо хотелось поверить ему, такое фантомное доверие — единственное чувство, оставшееся Блэйку. Однако это не означало, что он съест любую ложь, лишь бы стало менее паскудно на душе.   
Вздохнув, Рей бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и сказал:  
— Некоторые вещи лучше не знать, вроде тех, из-за которых тебя решили убрать. Просто задавай свои вопросы, пока еще есть время.  
— Помнишь девочку? — С той минуты, как Блэйк сопоставил все факты и понял, кем на самом деле является Рей, он просто гнал от себя мысли о том деле. Его мало волновали коррупционеры и наркобароны, но убить ребенка и спокойно жить после этого, улыбаться, как Рей улыбался Блэйку...   
— Какую?  
Заболела рука, в которой торчала игла капельницы, — Блэйк слишком сильно сжал кулак.  
— Мишель Леннокс, ей было девять лет.  
— И что с ней?  
— Умерла от пули снайпера. От твоей пули.  
Рей оторвался от разглядывания стены и посмотрел на Блэйка.  
— Я не убиваю детей, Блэйки.  
"Блэйки". Он словно издевался.  
— Скажи это ей и ее родителям. Ты застрелил Шайнса, пуля прошла навылет и попала Мишель в голову, я видел все отчеты, криминалистов и коронера.  
— Это был не я.   
— Я в это не поверю, я знаю, что это был ты.  
— Нет. — Рей встал. — Убивать случайных людей непрофессионально, я никогда не стреляю, если есть шанс задеть кого-то. Ты ошибся.  
— Наемник с принципами? Через минуту окажется, что это я здесь негодный коп и плохой парень, а ты благородный мститель, взявшийся очистить улицы от мусора.   
За насмешкой Блэйк пытался скрыть, как отчаянно ему хотелось поверить. Тогда он был поглощен возможностью связать несколько убийств в одно дело, приписать их одному человеку. Однако, если вспомнить все факты, тот снайпер действовал слишком небрежно, и это мало вязалось с профилем преступника, который Блэйк составил для себя. Девочку мог убить и не Рей. А ведь именно тогда Блэйк, как одержимый, начал рыть носом землю, лишь бы найти чертова ублюдка.   
— Я не берусь за все подряд, что бы ты ни думал, — сказал Рей.   
— А меня тебе приказали убрать или ты по своей инициативе?  
— Хочешь знать?   
— Да.  
Показалось или Рей и правда чувствовал себя неловко? Его поза — руки скрещены на груди — походила на невольную попытку защититься. Или, может, это Блэйк придумывал оправдания, только бы увидеть в нем что-то от прежнего Рея.  
— Только не жди от меня раскаянья, — сказал Рей. — То, чем я занимаюсь, моя работа, не больше, ее я выполняю хорошо, но ничего личного в этом нет. — Он помолчал. — Меня предупредили, что один из копов бюро старательно собирает информацию по моим заказам. Никто тогда не воспринял тебя всерьез, но ты не останавливался, это многих раздражало. Мне, можно сказать, сделали "подарок" — предоставили право разобраться самому, именно поэтому тебя не убрали еще несколько месяцев назад.  
— Да я просто везунчик, — невесело усмехнулся Блэйк.  
— Я наблюдал за тобой какое-то время, — продолжил Рей, словно ничего не заметив. — Обычно я не берусь за таких как ты, Блэйки, это не мой профиль. — Походило на желание оправдаться. — Но никто не ставил вопроса, что с тобой делать, не я, так другой. Ты не остановился даже после отстранения, а они не любят, когда суют нос в их дела.   
— И ты решил, что забавно будет поиграть с "глупым копом"?  
— Ты заинтересовал меня, захотелось поговорить с тобой.  
— Потрахаться, — протянул Блэйк.  
— Так далеко я не планировал, — спокойно ответил Рей. — Но это была лучшая часть "игры", если хочешь знать.   
Нет, на такое он уже не поведется.  
— А дело Палмера, скажешь, тоже не ты?   
— Блэйки, — вздохнул Рей, — у меня хреновая память на имена, что еще за Палмер?   
— Его застрелили прямо в толпе. Эксперты сказали, что стреляли чуть ли не с земли.  
— А, ну да, — подтвердил он без особого рвения, — не было времени на подготовку, пришлось действовать грубо.   
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Ты слишком любопытен, знаешь?  
— Знаю.  
Наградив Блэйка недовольным взглядом, Рей все-таки пояснил:  
— Я стрелял из багажника машины. Не люблю вспоминать тот заказ.   
— Почему? Хотя это совсем на тебя не похоже.  
— Потому что я работаю один, а тогда нужен был второй человек за рулем.   
Блэйк не стал спрашивать, что стало с водителем.   
— Что дальше? Когда ты собирался рассказать мне обо всем? Или ты не собирался мне рассказывать?  
Рей молчал достаточно долго, видимо, решая, говорить или нет. Блэйк уже собирался поторопить его, когда тот все же сказал:  
— Не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Я почему-то решил, что вовсе не обязательно тебя убивать, что если я вмешаюсь... — Рей провел рукой по волосам. — Я тянул слишком долго, они заподозрили, что дело нечисто.   
"Необязательно тебя убивать" из уст наемного убийцы звучало почти как признание в любви. Будь Блэйк в другом положении, даже бы посмеялся, но пока просто оставил обсуждение мотивов на потом. Если, конечно, будет это потом.  
— И это был твой план, Рей? Слишком наивно для кого-то твоей профессии, не думаешь?  
— Возможно, — без смущения кивнул тот, словно признавая промах, — но альтернатива этому была одна: либо с тобой кончаю я, либо кто-то другой, что меня категорически не устраивало. Убивать каждого, кого за тобой пошлют, не вариант.  
— Как же те двое? Их ведь ты прикончил.  
— Не пришлось бы, если бы кто-то слушал, что ему говорят, — прищурился Рей. — Я сказал тебе носа из дома не высовывать!  
— Подожди, — Блэйк сложил два и два, — ты был тем анонимным придурком?  
— Спасибо, конечно, за придурка, но да, несложно было догадаться. Знаешь, я мог бы и не успеть за тобой, так стремительно ты полетел за мальчишкой. Тяжело защищать того, кто сам сует голову в петлю, — почти зло выплюнул Рей.  
— Думал, я позволю им убить его?   
— Нет, Блэйки, в твоих действиях я не сомневался, поэтому мы и закончили на этом. — Рей обвел взглядом комнату. — Тебе повезло, что он не особенно целился.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Блэйк через пару минут молчания, — что прикрыл Билли... и меня.   
Да, теперь он должен Рею.  
— Я не ради Билли это затеял, — отозвался тот, смотря Блэйку в глаза, — хотя он забавный паренек, не хотелось бы, чтобы он пострадал. Кстати, ты же мне не доверяешь, могу дать вам поговорить и ты сам убедишься, что с ним все в порядке.   
— Хватит, ему лучше не влезать в это.  
— Мы поговорили на тему, думаю, он все понял, не волнуйся, — заверил его Рей.  
— Только не говори, что рассказал мальчишке, кто ты такой.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? По легенде я твой коллега, бывший спецназовец, что, между прочим, недалеко от истины.  
— Ты бывший солдат? — удивился Блэйк.  
Рей кивнул.   
— Чаще всего в профессию приходят из армии, — привычка, наверное.  
— Привычка убивать.  
— Не будь занудой, Блэйки, — поморщился Рей. — Не мне тебе рассказывать, что человеческая жизнь по нашим временам гроша ломаного не стоит. Помнишь, ты говорил о своем первом разе? У тебя не было выбора, тот парень убил бы тебя, не успей ты первым.  
Ему словно оплеуху дали — Блэйк никому не рассказывал об этом, только Рею. Потому что доверял. И сейчас он так легко снова напомнил о своей лжи и обмане. Блэйк и правда был благодарен ему за Билли, но простить то предательство не мог, по крайней мере не сейчас.  
— Я не хотел его убивать.  
— Но ты не сожалел, потому что тот парень был преступником и наставил на тебя пушку. — Рей прошелся по комнате. — Я не берусь за все заказы, которые мне предлагают, это позволяет балансировать на грани с совестью.  
— Пахнет лицемерием, — буркнул Блэйк.  
— Люди лицемерны, — пожал плечами Рей, — такова уж наша природа.  
Блэйк не нашелся с ответом. Рей, кажется, не пытался оправдать себя в его глазах, скорее хотел показать, что он за человек и по каким принципам живет. А может, Рей был предельно честен потому, что хотел вернуть доверие Блэйка? Для чего? Голова раскалывалась, ныла рана, но нельзя было засыпать, ведь он сказал, что завтра его не будет...  
— Ненавидишь меня? — вдруг спросил Рей.  
— Да. Нет... не знаю.   
Ненавидеть просто, Блэйк хотел бы, но внутри ворочался запутанный клубок чувств, разобраться в нем еще только предстояло. И, кажется, такая возможность у него будет, хотя кому оно нужно, если Рей все равно исчезнет, как и обещал. Он не воспринимал его как преступника, за которым гонялся столько месяцев, вот в чем было дело. Блэйк не видел в нем снайпера, убившего кучу народа. Это уже не пугало, но требовалось время, чтобы разобраться — с тем, что теперь делать, как и где жить, что происходило с ним самим.   
— Ты, как всегда, так противоречив.  
Блэйк даже не заметил, как он подошел и сжал его пальцы в своих. Рей смотрел внимательно, явно ожидая чего-то.  
— Я не могу, Рей. — Блэйк отвел взгляд. — Ты должен понимать. Я коп, в конце концов.  
— Уже нет.  
— Да, пожалуй, но знаешь, как говорил мой отец? Бывших копов не бывает.  
— Я серьезно, ты не сможешь вернуться.  
— И не собирался, я давно уже решил, что не вернусь в полицию. Мне дали понять, что это обоюдное желание, — усмехнулся Блэйк. — Как насчет тебя? Те двое на стройке...  
— Никогда не работал в открытую, — безразлично пожал плечами Рей. — Никто не знает меня в лицо, кроме тебя, конечно.  
— Рей — твое настоящее имя? Хотя можешь не говорить.  
— Настоящее.   
— Значит, я хоть что-то знаю о тебе настоящем.   
Рей на секунду сжал его ладонь и отпустил.  
— Ты знаешь обо мне куда больше любого другого человека, Блэйки, — улыбнулся он, но невесело, не похоже на себя. — Если у тебя закончились вопросы…  
У него была целая куча вопросов, но многие потеряли свою актуальность за последние полчаса.   
— Вернешься к… работе? — спросил Блэйк после недолгого молчания.  
Рей покачал головой.  
— Пора двигаться дальше.  
Блэйк не ответил. С минуту Рей стоял, засунув руки в карманы куртки, затем бросил короткое "Удачи, Блэйки" и пошел к выходу.   
Он смотрел ему в спину и хотел сказать что-нибудь — не важно, что — пусть остановится, вернется и… Слов не находилось, не было таких причин, чтобы Блэйк Норвуд, коп, пусть и бывший, хотел вернуть в свою жизнь наемного убийцу. Слишком глупо думать, что можно переиграть прошлое. Так почему снова появилось это ощущение, что Блэйк вот-вот совершит очередную ошибку?  
— Рей, — сказал он достаточно тихо, но тот, услышав, обернулся.  
— Ты не сказал "нет", Блэйки, — улыбнулся Рей и вышел.  
Вот и все. Блэйк закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушку.   
Пожалеет ли он, что не сделал ничего, не дал понять — ему нужно время, немного гребанного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и переварить все изменения? Да уже жалел, а какая-то часть Блэйка настойчиво костерила: какого черта ты не остановил его, всего лишь пара слов, и все было бы иначе. Рей был честнее, он почти в открытую сказал то, что так боялся признать Блэйк. Они оба не хотели уничтожать то, что было между ними. И все же Рей не настаивал. Наверное, неплохо изучил его и понимал — не поможет, не в характере Блэйка принимать поспешные решения, опираясь на сиюминутные чувства и желания. Он бы не позволил вести себя, даже если бы хотел этого сам.   
Пора двигаться дальше, кажется, так сказал Рей. Чертовски разумно и чертовски паскудно на душе. 

* * *

Едва встав на ноги, Блэйк свалил из уже осточертевшей комнаты, где провалялся около месяца. В голове не было ни одной мысли, что делать дальше, но оказалось, Рей оставил ему пакет с новыми документами, кое-какими деньгами и ключами от машины. И никакой записки или контакта, чтобы связаться с ним.   
Блэйк выбрал мелкий городишко на побережье — он напомнил ему тот, в котором он вырос, просто посмотрел на него из окна, когда проезжал мимо, и решил остаться. Здесь почти не было преступности, разве что какие-нибудь подростки напьются и сшибут пару мусорных баков. Одним словом, идеальное место, чтобы двигаться дальше. С работой все тоже уладилось почти само собой: как-то надо было отогнать машину в мастерскую, и Блэйк, разговорившись с местными, узнал, что им нужен механик. Когда-то он охотно возился со старым отцовским мотоциклом и пикапом, и у него получалось. Конечно, надо было вспомнить навыки и подучиться кое-чему, но после недолгого испытательного срока его взяли. Это совсем не походило на службу в бюро, но лучше уж так, чем бумажная работа в офисе или еще где — Блэйк не представлял, что ему там делать.   
В сети он нашел короткую сводку о происшествии и даже свой собственный некролог — Рею было не отказать в умении заметать следы. Обезображенный труп детектива Блэйка Норвуда выловили из реки, опознать смогли по личным вещам, дальше несколько слов Харриса о его "служении обществу" — говнюк наверняка вздохнул с облегчением. Интересно, хоть достойные похороны с гробом, накрытым флагом, у него были? При этом воображение рисовало Дану, оставляющую цветы на его могиле, так что Блэйк предпочел не думать об этом.   
Теперь у него новая жизнь в скучном тихом городке, дружелюбные соседи и даже пара приятелей, с которыми можно выпить в баре после работы. Просто мечта, правда кого-то другого. А ведь раньше он считал себя одиночкой, его все устраивало в такой жизни, теперь вокруг были люди, но Блэйк словно наблюдал за ними и собой со стороны, как зритель, а не участник. Наверное, что-то подобное чувствуют попавшие в программу по защите свидетелей — новая жизнь, но она не твоя, а будто позаимствована у кого-то другого, и рано или поздно ее придется отдать. Берешь в аренду жилье, почему не взять чью-то жизнь.   
Хуже всего была невозможность поговорить с кем-то, не притворяясь и не обманывая. Блэйк чувствовал себя паршиво каждый раз, когда приходилось рассказывать что-то о себе — ни слова правды. Даже если он не хотел лгать, в лучшем случае можно было свернуть разговор или перевести на другую тему, поэтому в мастерской его считали несколько замкнутым и не уставали подкалывать по этому поводу. С личной жизнью тоже не клеилось. Не то чтобы Блэйк предпринимал какие-то шаги, пару раз в баре к нему подваливали желающие, но дальше совместной выпивки не заходило. Это напоминало то, как они познакомились с Реем, и сразу пропадало всякое желание. В конце концов Блэйк решил, что ему никто не нужен, во всяком случае, в ближайшие пару лет.   
Он думал, что будет сложно, но оказалось всего лишь никак. Он просыпался, завтракал и ехал на работу, потом с работы, ужинал, смотрел телек и ложился спать. Иногда привычный распорядок разбавляли походы в бар с Дэном и Паркером, ребятами из мастерской. Блэйк даже напиться себе позволить не мог, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего с пьяных глаз.   
Первое время он дергался от каждого звонка, однако это были курьер или почтальон, либо очередная навязчивая реклама новой стоматологической клиники. Ни слова от Рея. Он мог хотя бы дать знать, что все нормально. Мог, но молчал. Может, тоже двигался дальше, как и обещал, оставив все в прошлом. Сначала это раздражало, Блэйк злился — на Рея, на себя, потом был период апатии и безразличия, после он смирился, что по-другому вряд ли будет. И все же воспоминания о Рее вызывали тянущее чувство и беспокойство, словно Блэйк не сделал все, что мог. Так болела давно зажившая рана на боку, от которой на коже остался лишь светлый шрам. Нужно было поставить точку, хотя бы попытаться, потому что — пора бы признаться себе — он и не начинал никуда двигаться, застряв там, где они расстались полгода назад.   
Вернувшись вечером с работы, Блэйк не потащился, как обычно, разогревать пиццу, а сел у терминала и вбил в окно мессенджера свои старые логин и пароль. Нашел в списке контактов "77538" и, помедлив секунду, написал:  
BL: Нужно поговорить.   
Какое-то время он смотрел на экран, словно ожидая, что Рей, как по волшебству, тут же прочитает и ответит. Кто сказал, что он вообще получит это сообщение?  
— Ты наивный идиот, приятель, — усмехнулся Блэйк сам себе и пошел на кухню.

Два дня он не подходил к терминалу — не хотел убеждаться, что идея и правда была глупой. Однако еще глупее бегать от самого себя. Блэйк налил пива и, сев за стол, включил терминал. И чуть не подавился, увидев новое сообщение.  
77538: Где?  
Контакт был оффлайн, немедленного ответа никто не ждал, но Блэйк все равно поспешил написать название бара, день на следующей неделе и время. Сообщение ушло, а он все пялился в монитор, и губы сами собой складывались в улыбку.

* * *

— Эй, Блэйки! Ты с нами к Тони? — Паркер вытер руки о замасленную тряпку и кинул ее на стол.  
— Сегодня?  
По вторникам они обычно не собирались, и именно сегодня Блэйк встречался с Реем — не хотелось, чтобы при этом в баре было полно лишних глаз.  
— Будет матч и выпивка за полцены. Наши все идут, так что не срывай нам командный дух.  
— Я с вами.  
Ладно, отменить встречу нельзя — да и Блэйк изведется ждать еще неделю, — но улизнуть всегда можно.  
Вечером в баре у Тони было битком. Кто-то даже успел надраться и устроить потасовку еще до начала трансляции — его быстро успокоили. Блэйк намеревался отсидеться в углу, но Паркер с Дэном потащили его за стойку. С Реем они условились встретиться через час, можно было немного расслабиться.  
— Ждешь кого-то? — спросил Дэн перед началом матча.  
— С чего ты взял? — Блэйк отхлебнул пива.  
— Ты все время на дверь пялишься, уже раз двадцать оборачивался. Или ты, как обычно, свинтить от нас решил? — усмехнулся Дэн, хлопнув его по плечу. — Сегодня не отвертишься, мы с Паркером поспорили на десятку.  
— Что я не свалю?  
— Что не свалишь трезвым! — хохотнул Дэн. — Так что не подведи меня, парень!  
Началась трансляция, и не пришлось придумывать очередную отмазку, почему он не пьет наравне с ними. Хлопнула дверь. Блэйк обернулся, но это был не Рей. Странно, опаздывать не в его духе, если, конечно, он вообще собирался приехать. Если именно он получил то сообщение. В конце концов, прошло полгода, с чего бы ему встречаться с Блэйком? Есть ли им, что обсуждать? Может, Рей передумал.  
Кончился второй период. Дэн поставил перед Блэйком очередную кружку с пивом.  
— Давай, Блэйк, не увиливай! — сказал он.  
— Хочу что-нибудь покрепче.   
Блэйк взял виски без льда. Нервозность прошла, но настроение не улучшилось, — не так он планировал провести этот вечер. Матч подошел к концу, а Рей так и не появился.   
— Блэйк, эй, Блэйк! — Когда он не ответил, Паркер ткнул его в плечо. — Мы по домам, ты идешь?   
— Нет, я остаюсь. — Не хотелось тащиться домой, только не сегодня.  
— Уверен?   
— Да, увидимся завтра. — Блэйк постарался изобразить улыбку, но скорее всего вышло мрачновато.  
— Ну как знаешь, много не пей! — пошутил Дэн.  
Когда они ушли, Блэйк заказал еще виски. Пора уже смириться, что ли, перестать жить наполовину в прошлом, иначе прошлое сожрет и не подавится. Местный бар, бывший коп, пьющий в одиночку, — жалкое зрелище.   
Порывшись в куртке, Блэйк достал слегка помятую пачку с сигаретами. Где-то была и зажигалка, но, в каком именно кармане, он не помнил. Почувствовав прикосновение, он напрягся, а затем прямо перед лицом появился огонек зажигалки. Блэйк машинально подался вперед, чтобы прикурить, и только потом обратил внимание на руку своего невидимого помощника. Он знал эти старые часы.  
— Ты всегда кладешь ее в задний карман джинсов, Блэйки. — Рей положил зажигалку на стойку и оперся на нее спиной.   
— Ты опоздал.  
— Не хотел светиться перед твоими приятелями.   
Блэйк посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Волосы немного отросли, в остальном это был все тот же Рей. Даже улыбка или скорее ухмылка ничуть не изменилась.  
— Думал, ты никогда не напишешь, — сказал он, тоже разглядывая Блэйка.   
— Ты не оставил номера. — Прозвучало как упрек, но было плевать, кажется, он все-таки выпил лишнего.  
— Я улаживал кое-какие дела и не хотел тебя подставлять. И я знал, где ты, просто не был уверен, что мое появление будет кстати. — Рей обвел бар взглядом и улыбнулся. — Ты неплохо устроился, разве нет? У тебя новая жизнь...  
— Полная херня, а не жизнь. — Блэйк хотел выпить, но Рей отобрал у него стакан с виски и, бросив быстрый взгляд на Тони, собиравшего кружки со стойки, потянул в сторону бильярдного стола.  
— Пошли, поговорим.   
Его почти не шатало, во всяком случае, соображал Блэйк нормально.   
— Тысячу лет этим не занимался, сыграем? — Рей кивнул на дартс и взял дротики с полки.  
— Серьезно?   
— Почему нет? Боишься проиграть мне, Блэйки? — Рей наклонился к нему и прошептал: — Просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то слышал наши разговоры, понятно?  
Блэйк забрал у него дротики. Перед глазами слегка плыло, и он даже не пытался целиться.  
— Что ж, — хмыкнул Рей, — попасть в стену тоже не так просто.  
— Не издевайся. — Блэйк выдернул застрявший дротик и, обернувшись, притворился, что собирается запустить его в Рея. — Ох, дерьмо...  
— Что?  
— На хрена я согласился соревноваться в меткости с тобой?   
Рей похлопал его по плечу — казалось, сочувственно, но было видно, что он сдерживал смех.   
— Блэйки, — выдохнул он ему в ухо, — если бы я знал, что пьяный ты такой занятный, напоил бы уже давно.   
Рей шагнул в сторону, запустил дротик и, конечно же, тот воткнулся в "яблочко". Вторая попытка Блэйка оказалась чуть более удачной — в мишень он все-таки попал.  
— Это все виски, — махнул рукой Блэйк, буквально упав в кресло. — Если бы не виски, я бы тебя сделал.  
— Разумеется.   
Блэйк наблюдал, как Рей подходит к мишени и забирает дротики, а потом идет к нему улыбаясь, как всегда, насмешливо. Его улыбку он видел во сне и — сейчас можно было признать — боялся не увидеть больше в реальности.  
Сев на подлокотник соседнего кресла, Рей протянул ему дротик.   
— Полгода — это долго. — Блэйк коснулся его пальцев, всего на секунду.   
— Интересный способ сказать, что ты скучал, — заметил Рей.  
— Скучал.  
— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я останусь?  
— До утра?   
Рей повертел в руках дротик, посмотрел куда-то в сторону.  
— Это ты мне скажи, Блэйки, для чего ты мне писал, чтобы я остался до утра или...  
— Оставайся сколько хочешь.   
— Тогда, — ухмыльнулся Рей, — гостевая спальня в моем распоряжении?  
— Нет у меня гостевой спальни.  
— А я знаю.   
Встав с кресла, Рей протянул ему руку. 

_________________________________  
* Рей (англ. Rey, сокр. от Reynold) — созвучно ray (луч).


End file.
